A jamais et de tout temps
by terra-fiction
Summary: SBSS/MPREG. A 17 ans, Sirius et Severus s’aiment mais la vie est loin d’être facile à cet âge, surtout quand de deux on passe à trois !
1. Chapter 1 : La rentrée

« A jamais et de tout temps »

* * *

***

Genre: Slash yaoï

Paraing: SB x SS (Sirius x Severus)

Rating: M (il y aura un lemon bientôt)

Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à J.K Rowling.

Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles, s'abstenir, il y aura aussi la présence d'un Mpreg (grossesse masculine) alors ceux qui n'aime pas ce n'est pas non plus la peine de rester !!

Résumé: SBSS/MPREG. A 17 ans, Sirius et Severus s'aiment mais la vie est loin d'être facile à cet âge, surtout quand de deux on passe à trois !!

Note de l'auteur : Me revoilà pour une nouvelle histoire, c'est la première fois que j'écris du M, alors j'espère que ça vous plaira ...

(PS : désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes ...je suis pas très forte !! =D) BONNE LECTURE

Nomenclature :

_Pensées de Severus_

**Pensées de Sirius**

***

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : la rentrée**

* * *

***

Sirius Black était un élève assez doué à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Il entrait à présent en septième année à Gryffondor avec ses meilleurs amis : James Potter, qui avait du succès auprès de nombreuses fille grâce à ses talents d'attrapeur au quidditch mais qui n'avait d'yeux que pour la préfète en chef : Lily Evans ; puis il y avait Remus Lupin, l'ami fidèle et loyale qui avait poussé (inconsciemment bien sûr) ses amis à devenir des animagi à cause de sa lycanthropie ; et enfin il y avait Peter Pettigrow, un garçon timide et réservé qui trainer toujours derrière les autres mais qui était loin de les égaler aux niveau étude.

Mais Sirius n'avait pas que des amis, bien au contraire, étant le seul membre de sa famille ayant été repartis dans la maison Gryffondor au lieu de Serpentard, il s'attire souvent les foudres des élèves de cette dernière. Mais ça lui était égale, depuis qu'il avait fuit sa famille cet été pour se rendre chez les Potter, il avait coupé tout liens entre lui et les Serpentard.

Tous, peut-être pas, en effet, Sirius était secrètement amoureux d'un élève de cette horrible maison, mais n'en avait parlé à personne de peur d'être rejeter. Déjà que le jour où il avait annoncé à ses amis qu'il était gay, il avait eu un choc (sauf Remus qui l'était aussi), alors si en plus il leur avait annoncé qu'il craquait sur un serpent, alors là c'est sûr, James aurait eu une crise cardiaque ... Non, il ne fallait pas en parler toute suite et puis après tout, il ne savait même pas si ses sentiments étaient partagés.

Sirius parcourrait les couloirs du château quand il arriva devant la porte de la grande salle, il entra et vint se placer au coté de James qui dévorait tendrement Lily, des yeux :

- Cette année c'est la bonne Patmol, j'en suis sûr elle va craquer !!! commença James.  
-Si tu le dit Cornedrue, lui répondit Sirius, en attendant passe-moi la confiture !!

James tendit le pot à Sirius, mais ce dernier s'était figé en voyant entrer dans la grande salle, l'objet de tous ses désires : Severus Snape.

-Sirius!! Ho tu m'entends?! demanda James en passant sa main devant les yeux de son ami qui ne semblait pas réagir.  
-Laisse tomber, tu vois bien qu'il est ailleurs !! lui dit Remus assis en face de lui.  
-Mais qu'es ce qu'il regarde ?  
-Je ne crois pas que la question est CE QU'IL mais QUI il regarde ...répondit le loup-garou en souriant.

Remus avait en effet remarqué que depuis quelque temps Sirius avait parfois le même regard qu'a James lorsqu'il regarde Lily, mais il n'arrivait jamais à voir qui Sirius regardait.

James restait septique en ce qui concerne la remarque de Remus, à ce qu'il avait compris, Sirius était amoureux mais de qui ? Il essaya de regarder dans la même direction que son ami mais au même moment Sirius sembla revenir sur Terre et tourna la tête vers James :

-Quoi ?tu me parlais ? demanda-t-il.  
-Non rien Patmol, ou si tient, dépêche-toi on va être en retard en potion !! lui répondit son ami.  
-On a cours avec qui ? demanda Sirius.  
- Les Serpentard, comme d'hab ... ô joie, ô désespoir ... se retrouver avec eux pendant TROIS longues heures ... je suis impatient !!! s'écria James avec ironie.  
-On va encore perdre pleins de points !! releva Peter.  
-Et bin, essaye de ne pas faire sauter ton chaudron pour une fois Queudver !! répliqua James.

***

Ils quittèrent la grande salle et se dirigèrent vers les cachots où le professeur Turner donnait son cours. C'était un homme froid, distant qui prenait un malin plaisir à torturer (mentalement) les élèves qui n'appartenaient pas à sa maison, les Serpentard, qu'il considérait comme les seul vraiment digne de son enseignement, les autres n'étaient que des parasites ...

C'est donc avec une joie non dissimulé, que les quatre Gryffondor entrèrent dans cette austère salle de cours. Ils se séparèrent en deux et s'assirent au fond de la classe. Le professeur Turner retourna à son bureau et se tourna vers la classe :

- Non, non je ne vois pas les choses comme ça, commença-t-il en regardant froidement les quatre rouges et or au fond de la classe, notre cher directeur a décrété que pendant ce cours vous travailleraient en binôme inter-maison, alors je vais énoncer la liste des couples et il est inutile de se plaindre : Evans – Black (Bella bien sûr), Nott – Lupin, Pettigrow – Crabbe, Avery – Potter, Black – Snape, ...

Les élèves se mirent à râler silencieusement, contre le directeur et ses bonnes idées, se placèrent chacun à coté de son binôme et reportèrent leur attention sur leur professeur. Un seul élève semblait rayonner de bonheur (intérieurement bien sûr) de se retrouver avec un Serpentard : Sirius.

- Aujourd'hui nous allons donc nous attaquer à la potion Polynectar. Qui peut me dire qu'elles sont les effets de cette potion ? demanda Turner, oui Nott ?  
- Elle permet de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre. Son effet dure une heure, mais on peut en reprendre apparemment sans cesse. La transformation est néanmoins assez douloureuse.  
-Très bien, et qui peut m'en donner les ingrédients principales ? oui Snape ?  
- Il y a : chrysopes cuits pendant 21 jours, sangsues, poudre de corne de Bicorne en poudre, polygonum, sisymbre cueilli à la pleine lune, peau de serpent d'arbre, un morceau de celui dont on veut prendre l'apparence.  
- Excellent 50 points pour Serpentard, cette potion, comme certain l'auront surement remarqué, demanda un mois de préparation donc ...

Mais Sirius ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il préféra de loin regarder sa Némésis, discrètement bien sûr, mais malheureusement pour lui la discrétion n'est pas un trait très Gryffondor, et évidement Severus s'en aperçu.

_Mais pourquoi il me regarde comme ça cet abrutit ?_ pensa Severus.

Il le fixa d'un regard glacial et Sirius se retourna vers ses notes. Les élèves se levèrent et allèrent chercher les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation, ce qui indique à Sirius qu'il fallait commençait à travailler. Il ouvrit son livre au chapitre sur le Polynectar et regarda le tableau pour voir ce qu'il fallait faire aujourd'hui.

Severus revient à sa table et disposa les ingrédients selon l'ordre dans lequel il devait être mis dans la potion, puis il regarda Sirius d'un air sérieux :

- Toi, tu ne touche pas au chaudron, tu ne mets rien dedans sans que je t'en ai donné l'autorisation et tu prépare les ingrédients que je te donne comme je te dis de le faire !! expliqua Severus.  
-Ok, répondit simplement Sirius.

_Hein ? Ok ? Mais d'habitude il m'envoi bouler en me disant de me faire foutre ... mais à quoi il joue ce sale Gryffy ?_ pensa Severus très surpris par le comportement du maraudeur.

Tout le cours se passa donc ainsi, Sirius coupait, broyait, épluchait les ingrédients pendant que Severus les pesait et les incorporait à la potion. Si bien que leur potion était la mieux réussit de toute la classe, ce qui valut 10 points pour Serpentard et 1 point pour Gryffondor. Mais Sirius ne s'en formalisa pas, après tout il venait de passer les trois heures les plus belle de sa vie ...

***

Après ce « magnifique » cours, les quatre Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque. En effet, ils avaient une heure de libre avant le déjeuner, et ils voulaient en profiter pour commencer le devoir de potion, dont les dix-huit parchemins demandés devaient parler de la potion Polynectar. Sirius y alla de bon cœur vue qu'il avait vus Severus s'y diriger.

-Bon sang, mais quel sadique ce prof !! lança James, comment tu veux qu'on écrive 18 rouleaux sur cette potion ??  
-Tu n'as qu'à expliquer quel est le rôle de chacun des ingrédients, ça remplira quelques pages ...répondit Remus.  
- En plus on doit le faire par binôme ... se plaignit James, pauvre de moi, encore une minute avec cet abruti d'Avery et je me jette de la tour d'astronomie !! Non, mieux, je LE jette de la tour d'astronomie... j'suis pas suicidaire non plus !!  
-Te plait pas, au mois Avery sait lire lui, alors que Crabbe ... fit remarquer Peter.

Sirius, lui, écoutait d'une oreille discrète ses amis, en pensant à son Serpentard et comment l'approcher sans le mettre hors de lui... il décida donc d'aller lui parler du devoir qu'il devait rendre ensemble.

-Eh, salut ! commença Sirius en s'approchant de Severus.  
-Qu'es ce que tu veux Black ? répondit sèchement Severus.  
-Eh ... c'est à propos du devoir de potion... qu'on doit faire...tous les deux !! bafouilla le maraudeur.

_Et maintenant il bafouille !! C'est nouveau ..._

-Oui ...et ?  
-Bin ...comment on fait ?

_Il se fout de moi ou quoi? Depuis quand il fait ses devoirs sérieusement..._

- Ça va te paraitre bizarre mais lorsque le prof donne un devoir, et bien on cherche ce dont on a besoin, comme par exemple dans les livres de la bibliothèque, et puis on l'écrit sur un parchemin ... expliqua Severus de manière sarcastique.  
- Merci, ça je sais ! Je voulais dire comment on fait pour nous deux (**« qu'es ce que je dis !!! »**) pour le devoir ! On fait chacun une partie et on met après en commun ou on le fait entièrement ensemble ?? se mit à dire Sirius à toute allure.

_Un coup il bug, un coup il trace ...il est vraiment pas net ce type !!_

-Comme tu veux, je m'en fiche.  
- Alors, on le fait ensemble, parce que (**« comme je sais que tu l'as remarqué »**) je suis nul en potion, alors si tu veux pas te taper (**« Moi, non j'rigole »**) une sale note ...

_Je sais je suis trop bon ... s'en mauvais jeu de mot bien sûr !!_

-Ok, installe-toi si tu veux, j'allais commencer.

Sirius s'exécuta sous les yeux ébahis de ses amis. James admira le courage de son ami qui était près à mettre de coté sa haine pour le serpent au bénéfice de ses études. Remus, paraissait complètement déconcerté et se demanda s'il n'avait pas trouvé la personne qu'il cherchait. Peter, quant à lui, se moquait royalement de Sirius, vu qu'il était trop occuper à se cacher de son binôme.

L'heure était vite passé, et les recherches de Sirius et Severus étaient finis, il ne leur manquait plus que la rédaction...

***

Les journées se suivaient et se ressemblaient à Poudlard. Les deux ennemis se parlaient à présent sans (ou presque, les habitudes ont la vie dures) s'envoyer des piques et arrivèrent même à se voire en dehors de la bibliothèque. En effet, ils avaient remarqué que passer du temps ensemble n'était pas si désagréable que ça tout compte fait.

Un soir alors qu'ils peaufinaient leur devoir avant de le rendre le lendemain, dans la chambre de préfet de Severus, ils commencèrent à se disputer à cause de James, qui avait fait une petite blague au Serpentard et ce dernier voulait se venger :

-Je vais le tuer, cette espèce d'enfoiré ... énonça Severus très en colère.  
-Snape, c'est quand même pas si grave, c'était juste une blague... déclara Sirius en riant.  
-Une blague !!! une blague c'est censé faire rire ...es ce que je ris là ?? NON !!!  
- C'est normal t'as pas de sens de l'humour... regratta tout de suite d'avoir dit Sirius en voyant les yeux de sa Némésis.  
-Je vais te montrer moi, si je n'ai pas d'humour !

Et il lui sauta dessus. Pris par surprise, Sirius tomba au sol, Severus sur lui. Ils se regardèrent. Leurs visages étaient si près désormais qu'ils pouvaient sentir le souffle chaud de l' autre sur eux. Et là, poussé par une envie insensée, Sirius réduisit la distance qui les séparait et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Severus. Le contact était timide mais très doux. Doucement, voyant que Severus ne le repoussait pas, il s'enhardit et fit glisser sa langue sur les lèvres de son amour afin qu'il les ouvre. Severus se laissa faire et approfondit le baiser et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux du Gryffondor. Sirius, lui, fit courir lentement ses mains dans le dos puis sur les fesses du Serpentard. Un gémissement lui parvint quand il les agrippa et il sourit intérieurement.  
Soudain, se rendant compte de se qu'il était en train de faire, Severus se détacha et se releva.

-Qu'es ce qui t'as prit Black ?  
-Quelque chose qui n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire tout à l'heure !!  
- La ferme ... alors c'est ça que tu voulais, c'est pour ça que tu étais si sympa tout d'un coup, tu voulais me rajouter à ton tableau de chasse !!!  
-Quel tableau ...  
-Me prends pas pour un con tu veux !!!

Bon c'est vrai que l'année dernière, quand il avait comprit qu'il était gay, il s'en était donné à cœur joie et avait eu de nombreuses aventures (en faite c'était surtout des coups d'un soir) sans importances. Mais depuis la fin de l'année dernière il était tombé raide dingue de Severus et ne voyait pas en lui un simple coup.

-C'est pas ce que tu crois... j't'assure, ça fait longtemps que tu me plais mais je ne savais pas comment te le dire !!  
-Si c'est encore une blague de Potter ...  
- Non, James n'y est pour rien et il ignore que j'ai des sentiments pour toi ! Par contre il connait mes préférences alors il se peut qu'il ait des soupçons ...  
-Potter !! Il ne verrait pas le calamar géant dans le grand lac ... alors !!  
Sirius s'avança à nouveau vers Severus et le prit doucement par la taille :  
-Alors qu'es ce que t'en pense ? Toi et moi ... ?  
- Je ne sais pas c'est vrai qu'on s'est rapproché ces derniers jours et puis je te trouve moins chiant qu'avant... faut dire aussi que t'es pas si moche de prés ...  
-Sympa merci ...  
-Tu ne joue pas, tu me le jure, parce que ça serait trop ... ??  
-Je te le promets, j'ai aucune envie de te faire du mal, tu me plais trop ...

Et comme pour lui prouver ses dires, il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

-Mais on reste discret, tu veux ? demanda Severus.  
- Si tu veux ... mais ça m'étonnerais que mes amis ne remarque rien !! répondit Sirius en ré-embrassant son désormais petit ami.

***

Le lendemain, pendant le petit déjeuner, Sirius fut interpellait par James qui venait de s'assoir :

-Je t'ai pas vus hier soir Patmol, t'était où ?  
-A la bibliothèque, pour finir le devoir de potion ! Qu'es ce que t'as fait toi ?  
-Rien, je suis resté dans la salle commune avec Lunard. Et t'était tout seul ?  
-Non, y avait Se...Snape aussi !!! répondit Sirius qui voulait à tout prix changer de sujet.  
-Vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble non !!??  
-Tu te mets à surveiller mes fréquentations Cornedrue ?  
-Non, non, c'est juste que j'avais une petite idée pour faire enrager Snivillus alors ...  
- Tu n'a rien d'autre à faire... si j'étais toi, mon ami, je m'occuperais de choses plus importantes que de jouer avec les serpents...  
-Quoi comme chose?

Il se tourna vers l'autre extrémité de la table et fit signe à James de regarder le groupe de fille qui s'y trouvaient :

- Lily !!! Dit toi que moins tu te préoccupe des Serpentard, plus tu as du temps pour elle !! C'est pas toi qui m'as dit que cette année était la bonne, alors fonce, il est temps de grandir un peu ...  
-T'as pas tord là, c'est vrai que je ne fait pas grand-chose en ce moment pour me rapprocher d'elle ...  
-Voilà, et maintenant laisse Se...Snape tranquille et puis ne dit-on pas que l'ignorance est le pire des mépris ?  
-Bien vu Patmol.  
-Je sais.

Sirius sourit et regarda discrètement son amour à sa table et lui fit un clin d'œil, ce qui n'échappa pas à Remus qui se mit à sourire à son tour. Il avait décidément vu juste.

***

* * *

Fin du Chapitre 1

La suite bientôt ...


	2. Chapter 2 : Révélation !

**« ****A jamais et de tout temps**** »**

* * *

***

Note de l'auteur : Merci pour toutes vos reviews ça m'as fait très plaisir ...=D

**/!\ ATTENTION ce Chapitre contient un Lemon /!\ **

***

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Révélation !

* * *

***

Cela faisait déjà un mois que Sirius et Severus étaient ensembles, et que personne ne s'en doutait, enfin ça s'étaient ce qu'ils croyaient.

En effet, Remus était loin d'être dupe. Depuis le début il avait remarqué le petit manège des deux soit disant « ennemis » et restait septique quant à la réaction que pourrait avoir ses autres amis en apprenant cette relation. Mais il n'en dit rien.

Sirius était dans la chambre de son amour avec ce dernier et s'adonnait, à ce moment précis, à des activités plutôt agréables. En effet, ils étaient tout les deux sur le lit et s'embrassaient gloutonnement en se caressant :

-Oh Sirius ... gémit Severus, on n'était pas sensé travailler pour le prochain cours de métamorphose !!!  
-Tu veux que j'arrête ?  
-Oh non ... mais les autres vont finir par se rendre compte de quelque chose si on ne fait même pas ce qu'on dit qu'on fait ...  
- T'inquiète pas, les autres sont trop occuper à se préoccuper de leur propre vie, pour se mêler de la notre, mon amour !! répondit l'animagus en dévorant le cou de son petit serpent.  
-T'as sans doute raison ... mais ...  
-Qu'es ce qu'il y a Severus ? demanda-t-il en se relevant pour regarder son petit ami dans les yeux.  
-Bin, en faite ... ça fait un mois qu'on est ensemble et ... on n'en a jamais parlé encore ...  
-De quoi ?  
-De ... tu sais quoi !!  
-De sexe ?!  
-Oui ...  
-Oui et bin quoi ?  
- Bin toi tu as pas mal d'expérience ... et j'veux dire ...avec les autre tu n'attendais pas autant ... alors je me demander... pourquoi on ne l'avait pas fait !!!  
-Attend si je résume, tu m'en veux parce que je ne t'ai pas baisé dés le premier soir ...  
-Non, je t'en veux pas ... c'est juste par curiosité ... tu les aimais plus que moi ?  
- Non !! En faite c'est tout le contraire, eux n'étaient rien pour moi, alors que toi ... je tiens à toi et je ne voulais pas te presser, je voulais attendre que tu sois près ...

Severus embrassa son petit ami et souffla un « merci » sur ses lèvres. Sirius approfondit le baisé et ils retombèrent sur le lit. Au bout de quelques minutes ils se séparèrent pour rependre leur souffle :

-Je t'aime, souffla Severus.

Sirius comprenant que son amour était près, reprit sa bouche. Ses mains firent tomber les vêtements de celui qu'il aimait, pour laisser apparaître au grand jour ce corps qu'il convoitait tant.

Il traça du bout des doigts les courbes de son torse, puis les glissa vers son sexe dressé et le saisit. Il lui prodigua de douces caresses qui le firent gémir de plaisir. Puis Sirius vit les yeux de son serpent se voiler de désir. Ses lèvres quittèrent sa bouche pour se perdre dans son cou, puis son torse éveillant chez l'autre un désir qui le fit se tendre d'avantage.

Sa bouche continua son infernale descente jusqu'au membre tendu. Avec douceur, il déposa de tendres baisers sur la verge de son amour attisant le désir des deux.

-Sirius... supplia le Serpentard.

Le dit Sirius mit fin au supplice et le prit dans sa bouche. Il entama alors des va et vient lents et excitants. Si bien que Severus ne put se retenir d'onduler des hanches et de jouir dans la bouche de son amant. Le Gryffondor se releva et repris sa bouche pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Puis, d'un coup de baguette il se déshabilla à son tour et se coucha doucement sur le jeune homme tout en lui écartant les jambes. Il reprit possession de ses lèvres et glissa un de ses doigts entre les fesses de son amant qui laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise.

Lentement, il sentit les doigts de Sirius le caresser, avec une infinie précaution un doigt se fraya un chemin à l'intérieur de lui. Severus ressentis une forte douleur au début mais elle s'atténua rapidement notamment grâce à Sirius qui l'avait pris en main et lui procurait de douces caresses.

Le maraudeur entra un deuxième doigt puis un troisième en Severus, qui se tordit de plaisir. Ce dernier se sentit frustré lorsque les doigts le quittèrent mais il sentit presque immédiatement quelque chose de plus volumineux se glisser en lui pour se figer. Il se tendit légèrement et poussa de petits cris de douleur.

-Détends-toi, la douleur est normal la première fois, ça va passer !! lui chuchota Sirius.

Pour le détendre un peu, il prit de nouveau son sexe dans ses mains et imprima un mouvement de va et vient. Severus commença à remuer le bassin, signal pour le rouge et or qu'il l'acceptait en lui. Il noua les jambes de son amour autour de sa taille et s'enfonça d'avantage en lui.

Il entreprit des va et vient lents pour commencer mais qui s'accélérèrent sous les cris de jouissance de son compagnon. Severus vint rapidement dans sa main et il sentit l'anneau de chair se resserrer autour de lui. Il se déversa en quelques coups de rein profonds en Severus. Epuisé, il retomba sur son torse :

-Je t'aime ... souffla Sirius.

Il se retira doucement de lui, leur lança un sort de nettoyage et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

***

Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent enlacés :

-Bonjour, dit Severus en caressant la joue de son petit ami.  
-Bonjour, bien dormit ?  
-Merveilleusement bien ... grâce à toi !! Il est quelle heure ?  
-7h15 ...  
-Quoi ... mais on va être en retard ...  
-Du calme, on est samedi, tu te souviens ? répondit Sirius en le retenant.  
-A oui ... et tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ? Tu vas à Pré-au-Lard avec les autres ?  
-Je ne sais pas encore, et toi, tu vas t'enfermer à la bibliothèque ?  
-Non, j'ai des trucs à acheter, pour les cours ... dit-il en soupirant.

Sirius sentis soudain comme un malaise entre eux :

-Moi aussi j'aimerai qu'on soit un couple normal, qu'on n'ait pas à se cacher ...  
-Je n'ai rien dit !!  
-Pas besoin, je le lit dans tes yeux, tu voudrais qu'on y aille ensemble ?  
-Oui ... mais je sais que ce n'est pas possible, alors...  
-Je vais le dire à mes amis !!  
-QUOI !!??!!  
-Oui, je t'aime et s'ils ne l'acceptent pas alors c'est qu'ils ne méritent plus d'être mes amis !! déclara Sirius déterminé.  
-Tu es prêt à sacrifier tes amis pour moi !!  
-Bien sûr ... je t'aime.

Severus tout ému, embrassa le maraudeur et le fit basculer une fois de plus sur son lit.

***

Une heure plus tard, ils allèrent à la grande salle afin d'y prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ils se séparèrent et Sirius alla rejoindre les autres maraudeurs :

-Salut, ça va ? demanda-t-il en se mettant en face de James.  
-Bien et toi, t'es pas renter cette nuit ... comment il s'appelle ? répondit James en souriant.  
-Oui, mon cher Patmol, tu sens le sexe à plein nez ... ta nuit a dût être agréable !! renchérie Remus.  
-Elle était fabuleuse ...vous faites quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda Sirius.  
-Belle transition mais t'as toujours pas répondu à ma question : c'est qui ? insista James.  
- Je suis pas sûr qu'on devrait en parler ici, je ne veux pas que tes fans te voit faire une syncope au milieu de la grande salle !!! répondit Sirius.  
- Alors c'est quelqu'un que je connais ... et que je n'aime pas beaucoup !!! Vas-y annonce la couleur, je suis prêt !! repris James.  
-Oh croit-moi tu n'es absolument pas prêt à entendre ça ...  
-Mais si, aller lance toi.  
-Bin, en faite c'est un Serpentard ... ça va Cornedrue t'es tout pale d'un coup ?  
- Très bien, laisse-moi deux minute, histoire d'accuser le coup ... vas-y continus, de toute façon maintenant ça peut pas être pire ... Si ???  
-Eh, voilà je suis avec ... Severus !!  
- Hein ? J'ai eu comme une absence tout d'un coup là, j'ai cru que tu avais dit que tu étais avec ... Snape !! répondit James en riant.  
-Tu n'as pas rêvé Cornedrue, c'est ce qu'il a dit !! répliqua Remus.  
-OH MERLIN TOUT PUISSANT ...NON C'EST PAS VRAI ... TU...TU ...NON !!!  
- James calme-toi, respire profondément ...voilà !!! lui dit Remus en essayant de calmer son ami qui était au bord de la crise d'hystérie.  
-Non, ce n'est pas possible ... ce sale serpent, c'est lui le coupable... il t'a empoisonné ou pire... un filtre d'amour...

Pendant que James était en train d'énumérer les différentes choses que son ami aurait put avoir subit, Severus se leva discrètement pour sortir de cette salle, mais James le remarqua :

-TOI, ESPECE DE ... QU'ES CE QUE T'AS FAIT A PATMOL !!! cria-t-il en s'avançant très rapidement vers le Serpentard.  
- James, ça suffit maintenant, ce n'est pas de sa faute, il ne m'a rien fait !! s'exclama Sirius qui s'était mis entre son ami et son petit ami.  
-Mais ...  
-Non, je l'aime ... je sais que c'est dur à entendre pour toi, mais ... c'est la vérité !! conclu Sirius.

James abasourdit, quitta la salle et se rendit à sa salle commune. Peter le suivit, mais Remus s'arrêta devant Sirius avant :

- Peu importe qui tu aime, pour moi tu reste mon ami !! lui dit-il en souriant, et ne t'en fait pas pour James, il lui faute un peu de temps, mais t'inquiète il ne te déteste pas !!!  
-Merci Lunard, lui répondit-il en sortant de la grande salle avec Severus.

Et voilà, tout le monde connaissait désormais pour la relation qu'il y avait entre le Gryffondor et le Serpentard, et chacun avait son idée sur la question.

Une semaine passa et les deux amoureux étaient comme mis à l'écart, par leurs amis, leurs ennemis et aussi par ceux qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Mais cela leur importaient peu, ils étaient ensembles et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Durant cette semaine, James eut tout le loisir de réfléchir à ce que lui avait dire son ami. Au début, il ne pouvait pas y croire, c'était inimaginable que quelqu'un de sensé tombe amoureux de Snape mais il avait bien vite réalisé que son amitié avec le garçon qu'il considérait comme son frère, valait beaucoup plus que tout les mauvais coup et toute ces rivalités qu'il existait entre les maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard.

De plus il regrettait son attitude lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle, c'est vrai Sirius avait assez confiance en plus pour lui confié ses sentiments et lui, il lui les renvoyait à la figure ... non décidément James avait très mauvaise conscience.

Un soir il alla donc rejoindre Patmol à la bibliothèque, son refuge depuis la « grande révélation » au milieu de la grande salle. Au moins là, il n'était pas sans cesse harceler par je ne sais qui.  
Quand James entra dans la bibliothèque, il le trouva bien sûr en compagnie de son cher et tendre, mais il prit son courage (de Gryffondor) à deux mains et alla lui parler :

-Salut !  
-Salut ! répondit Sirius sur le même ton que son ami.  
-Alors, ça va ?  
-Ça va bien ...et toi ?  
- Pas mal ... oh on n'a pas bientôt finis ce discours de grand-mère !!! s'écria James en s'assaillant à califourchon sur une chaise, Patmol en faite si je suis là c'est pour te dire que je suis désolé ... d'avoir réagie aussi connement l'autre fois, c'est tes affaire avec qui tu es et j'aurai pas dût dire ce que j'ai dis ... je réagis parfois de façon un peu excessive !!!  
- « Un peu » !! Tu m'as accusé de l'avoir empoisonné !! répliqua Severus tandis que Sirius souriait, dire que tu es excessif, Potter, c'est un euphémisme !! Et te fait rire toi, dit-il en se tournant vers son chéri.  
-Mais non, pas du tout mon cœur ...  
-Géniale, v'là qu'ils en viennent au petit nom ... j'vais vomir !!! soupira James.  
-Cornedrue !!!  
- Non, mais j'ai rien contre ce genre de chose ... en faite si, en réfléchissant même chez les autres couples ça me tape sur les nerfs ...  
-« Réfléchir », parce qu'il sait comment faut faire !!! murmura Severus en rangeant ses affaires.  
-Et oui Snape, comme quoi, on en apprend tout les jours ... répliqua James.

Et la dispute (presque amicale) continua comme ça pendant des heures (ils ont de la ressources, on ne dirait pas comme ça !!). En tout cas Sirius était au ange, il avait retrouvé son meilleur ami qui lui avait donnait sa bénédiction pour son couple et en plus il faisait même l'effort de provoquer (gentiment) Severus dans des joutes verbales qu'il aimait tant.

Oui, la vie était devenue douce et agréable depuis ce jour, même si il fallait que Sirius partage son temps libre entre son petit ami et ses amis, vu qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester dans la même pièce plus de dix minutes sans s'insulter. Seul Remus semblait s'entendre un peu avec Severus, le fait qu'ils étudiaient les mêmes matières cette année devait jouer un peu quand même ...

Mais voilà c'est toujours quand la vie vous semble belle qu'il arrive quelque chose d'inattendu ...

***

Ce matin là Sirius se réveilla, comme à son habitude, dans le lit de son amant, mais au lieu de sentir le corps chaud de ce dernier contre lui, il n'y avait qu'une place vite. Il entendit alors, du bruit dans la salle de bain, et décida de se lever. En entrant il vit Severus penché au dessus des toilettes en train de vomir :

-Ça va ? demanda-t-il en l'aidant à se relever.  
-Oui, c'est sûrement les fruits de mers de hier soir qui ont pas dût passer !! Ça va aller ...  
- T'es sûr, tu es tout pâle, enfin plus que d'habitude quoi !!! Tu devrais peut-être aller voir l'infirmière, elle te donnera une potion pour ton estomac ...  
-Si tu veux, si ça peut t'aider à ne pas t'inquiéter pour moi, j'irai après le petit dej' !!  
-Merci ...

Ils sortirent de leur chambre pour ce rendre dans la grande salle et s'installèrent à la table des rouge et or :

-Salut, ça va ? demanda Sirius à ses amis.  
-Bien, t'as fini le devoir de DCFM ? demanda Remus.  
-Lunard, pas au petit dej, s'y te plait !!! répliqua James.  
-Pourquoi ? demanda Sirius.  
-Parce qu'il faut le rendre pour demain et que je l'ai toujours pas commencé !!! répondit James.  
-Pourquoi, d'autres choses occupaient ton esprit Cornedrue ? demanda Remus en souriant.  
-On peut dire ça comme ça ... répliqua James en jetant un œil à Lily.  
-Sacré Cornedrue ... alors ça avance ? questionna Sirius en riant.  
-Bin si on considère le fait qu'elle m'insulte moins qu'avant c'est avancer, alors oui ça avance !!  
-Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu va lui plaire Potter !!! s'exclama Severus qui avait suivis de près leur conversation.  
-Ah oui, et en quoi ça te regarde, toi ?? lança James.  
- T'as raison après tout je m'en fiche que tu te prennes ENCORE un râteau ... mais sache, mon cher, que je connais Lily depuis qu'on est gosse ...et certainement beaucoup mieux que toi !! répliqua-t-il en reposant son assiette sous l'aire ébahi de James.

Il ne savait pas si c'était le fait de se trouver à proximité de Potter ou si les fruits de mers de hier étaient toujours présents dans son organisme, mais il se sentait vraiment nauséeux depuis ce matin et ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. Il glissa donc un « à tout à l'heure chéri » à Sirius et se rendit à l'infirmerie.

***

Il entra et avança vers le bureau de l'infirmière pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un :

-Mr Snape, qui y-a-il ? demanda Mme Pomfresh en le voyant entrer.  
-Je ne me sens pas très bien ce matin, j'ai des nausées et des mots de tête aussi, expliqua-il.  
-Seulement depuis ce matin ?  
-Non en faite ça fait une semaine, mais c'était la première fois que je vomissais ce matin...  
-Je vois ... vous vous sentez, plus fatigué que d'habitude, vous sentez-vous gêner par certaine odeurs ... ?  
-Oui ... qu'es ce que j'ai ? demanda-il un peu inquiet.  
-Allongez-vous, je vais vous occulter.

Elle posa sa baguette sur son ventre et prononça une formule qu'il ne connaissait pas. L'effet fut immédiat et une douce lumière rose se rependit autour de son abdomen.

-Qu'es ce que ça veut dire ?  
-Cela signifie que vous êtes enceint Mr Snape...

* * *

***

Fin du Chapitre 2.  
A suivre ...


	3. Chapter 3 : M’aimeras tu encore ?

Note de l'auteur : Coucou, merci pour toute vos reviews et voici donc le troisième chapitre ...

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

Chapitre 3 : M'aimeras-tu encore ?

_

* * *

_

***

_-Cela signifie que vous êtes enceint Mr Snape..._

Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête, comme s'il essayait de les comprendre, car ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, non elle se trompait forcément :

-Mais c'est impossible, je ne suis pas une fille !!!  
-Et bien, dans le monde des sorciers, un homme peut aussi bien porter un enfant qu'une femme ...  
-Quoi ??? Non ...je ... bafouilla-il les larmes aux yeux.  
-Es ce que ça va aller ? Vous voulez que je vous laisse quelques minutes pour digérer la nouvelle ?

Severus hocha la tête et l'infirmière se rendit dans son bureau afin de laisser un peu d'intimité au jeune homme.

Il prit ses jambes dans ses bras et commença à pleurer. Il se sentait tellement honteux d'être dans cette situation, son père allait certainement très mal le prendre quand il le saurait, mais les pensées qui le fit pleurer encore plus, fut celles en rapport avec son petit ami.

Comment Sirius allait-il prendre la nouvelle ? Il avait peur de sa réaction en l'apprenant, il l'aimait tellement qu'il ne supporterait pas d'être rejeter ainsi par la personne la plus importante de sa vie. Après tout ils n'avaient que 17 ans et avoir un enfant alors qu'on est si jeune et sans rien, ça ne devait pas être facile, surtout qu'en plus il était encore à l'école. Allait-il être renvoyé pour ça ?

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Mme Pomfresh qui revenait le voir :

-Ça va mieux ? Tenez, buvez ça c'est une potion contre les nausées.  
-Merci, répondit-il en avalant l'immonde mixture.  
-Es ce que vous avez des questions en ce qui concerne votre grossesse ?  
-Oui ...es ce que je vais être renvoyé, à cause de ça ?  
-Non, rassurez-vous, vous êtes loin d'être le premier à être dans cette situation et certainement pas le dernier ...  
-Je le suis de combien de temps ?

Elle posa à nouveau sa baguette sur son ventre et après avoir jeter le sort, répondit :

-Environ cinq semaines.  
-Donc si je décide d'avoir ce bébé, il sera là fin juin !!  
- C'est ça, oui. Mais je dois vous prévenir que vous n'avez plus que deux semaine, pour décider si vous le gardez ou non, au delà vous n'aurez plus le choix.  
-D'accord.  
-Autre chose ?  
-Pas pour l'instant, je vous remercie.  
- Bien, je dois bien sûr en informer le directeur, qui voudra certainement vous en parler. Je vais vous donner votre journée, mettez la à profit pour réfléchir et à vous reposer, d'accord ?  
-Oui Madame.  
-Très bien alors vous pouvez partir.  
-Au revoir.

Il quitta l'infirmerie et se rendit dans sa chambre. Il était un peu plus de 8h donc il ne croiserait personne dans les couloirs et il en fut très heureux. Il avait besoin de se retrouver un peu seul...

***

Pendant ce temps, Sirius était en cours, il regardait désespérément la chaise vide à coté de lui en se demandant ce que pouvait bien faire son petit ami pour ne pas être là. Il se demanda si sa visite chez Mme Pomfresh s'était bien passé, et si ce n'était pas plus grave qu'il le penser au début. Dire que Sirius était inquiet en cet instant aurait était un euphémisme, jamais il n'avait aimé quelqu'un comme il l'aimait lui, et il avait souvent peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de grave.

Il passa ainsi la matinée à se demander pourquoi il ne l'avait pas vu, cependant il espérait quand même le voir au déjeuner. Mais une fois dans la grande salle, il remarqua qu'il n'y était pas, il décida donc de se rendre à sa chambre.

Severus, lui, était allongé sur son lit et réfléchissait à comment dire à son petit amis qu'il était enceint, mais aussi à la réaction de ce dernier quand il l'apprendrait. Il était en pleine réflexion lorsque Sirius entra dans la chambre :

-Chéri, tu vas bien ? demanda Sirius en s'allongeant prés de son amour.  
-Ça va ...plutôt bien ...  
-Pourquoi t'était pas en cours et qu'a dit Pomfresh ?  
-Elle m'a donné ma journée pour ... (« me remettre du choc !! ») pour me reposer ...  
-Qu'es ce que t'avais ?  
-Rien de grave ... je t'assure !!  
-Bon si tu le dis ...

Il s'approcha de lui, l'embrassa doucement et s'allongea sur le lit, Severus sur lui ? au bout d'un moment ce dernier demanda :

-Sirius ?  
-Voui mon amour !

- ...

-Chéri ?  
-En faite, j'ai quelque chose à te dire mais ...je ne sais pas comment te le dire...  
-C'est quelque chose de grave ?  
-Non ... enfin... c'est important !!

Sirius se releva et s'assai devant son petit ami :

-Vas-y, dit-moi se qui se passe.  
-Es-ce que tu m'aime ?  
-Bien sûr que je t'aime ...  
-Je suis ..., on va avoir un ... bébé !!!

Le dernier mot avait été murmuré. Severus s'était tourné pour ne pas croiser le regard de son amour. Sirius, lui, était sous le choc, il ne savait pas s'il avait bien entendu et quoi penser de se qu'il venait d'appendre ...un bébé !!

Ils entendirent la sonnerie qui leur indiquait que les cours allaient reprendre.

-Il faut que j'y aille !! déclara Sirius en se levant, tu sais comment est Turner avec les retardataires ...  
-Oui, je comprends, vas-y ...  
-On se voit tout à l'heure ...  
-Oui ...

Sirius quitta la chambre et Severus s'effondra sur le lit pour pleurer. Il se sentait si seul en cet instant, Sirius n'avait rien dit, il ne l'avait même pas regardait et maintenant il s'enfuyait presque de la chambre...

***

De son coté, Sirius courrait. Il courrait pour ne pas arriver en retard en cours, pour mettre un maximum de distance entre le Serpentard et lui ? Il ne savait pas exactement mais il courrait.

Arrivé à destination il entra et s'assai à coté de Remus.

-Ça va Patmol ?  
-Oui, oui, pourquoi ?  
-T'es tout pâle, et où est Severus ?  
-Il ne sentait pas bien, il est restait dans sa chambre ...

Remus le regarda fixement pour savoir ce que cachait son ami, parce qu'il cachait quelque chose il en était certain. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de le questionner d'avantage vu que le cours commençait.

Durant une heure, Sirius ne fut pas très attentif à ce que racontait son professeur, il pensait à Severus, mais surtout à sa réaction en apprenant la nouvelle ...

A la fin du cours, Remus le retint à la sortie pour lui parler :

-Patmol, qu'es ce qui se passe ?  
-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire Lunard !!  
-Joue pas à ça avec moi tu veux, et dit moi ce qui te traquasse !!  
-Il n'y a rien ...  
-Arrête, tu ne sais pas mentir, et vu ton état d'excitation, ça doit être sérieux alors accouche !!

Sirius se mis à rire nerveusement de la réplique de son ami et regarda autours de lui pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un qui pouvait les entendre :

-Tu ne pouvais pas mieux dire Rem' !!  
-Quoi ??  
-Severus est enceint ...  
-QUOI ??!!??  
-Tu vas m'obliger à le redire ?  
-Non, c'est bon j'ai compris, mais ... tu es sûr ?  
-Bien sur que je suis sûr ... il me l'a dit à midi ...  
-Et comment t'as réagi ?  
-Je suis ... parti !!!  
-Tu te fou de moi !!! T'as pas fait ça ?  
-Qu'es ce que tu voulais que je fasse, je ne voulais pas me ramasser une retenue avec l'autre malade ...  
-Et la vrai raison c'est quoi ?  
- Je ne savais pas comment réagir, Rem' on est trop jeune pour nous occuper d'un bébé... et puis on ne peut pas dire que je sois quelqu'un de responsable ...  
-C'est sûr si tu l'avais été ton petit ami n'attendrait pas ce bébé !! Comment peux-tu être aussi ...  
-Irresponsable ...  
- Oui !! Enfin Sirius tu n'as jamais pensé que ce genre de chose pouvait arriver ? Tu viens pourtant d'une famille de sorcier ... comment as-tu put lui faire l'amour sans protections ?  
-Je n'y aie pas pensé sur le coup ...  
-J'espère au moins que tu es à jours dans tes vaccins ?  
-Oui, je les ai refaits en début de trimestre ...  
-Encore heureux ...

Ils se regardèrent un moment, tout deux réfléchissant à la situation. Remus était légèrement remonté contre son amis qui se monter parfois si insouciant, mais il pensait à Severus, qu'il avait appris à connaitre et qu'il appréciait, lui, devait être au plus mal en ce moment, lui-même aurait réagi ainsi si l'homme de sa vie s'enfuyait en apprenant qu'il était enceint. Ces réflexion le conduire à poser une question à son ami :

-Et maintenant, tu vas faire quoi ?  
-Bin, on a cours d'histoire ...  
-Je veux dire avec Severus !!  
-Oh, et bin ... je ne sais pas encore, il faut que j'y réfléchisse, c'est normal non, il faut que je me fasse à l'idée ...

-Tu vas aller le voir ?

- ...

-Sirius !!!  
-Je ne sais pas ... je sais plus où j'en suis Rem', j'ai besoin de temps ...  
-Et lui tu crois qu'il a besoin de quoi ??!! De toi ...  
-Je sais... mais ...pas maintenant !!!

Sirius n'attendit même pas la réponse de Remus et partis en courant (encore, ça devient une habitude !!) à son prochain cours.

***

Dans sa chambre Severus s'était endormis. Non pas qu'il en avait envie mais le fait d'avoir tant pleurait l'avait épuisé. Il sursauta en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il se leva donc, difficilement, pour aller ouvrir :

-Lupin !! s'exclama-il avec surprise.  
-Severus, je peux entrer ?  
-Oh, tu sais je me sens pas très bien et ...  
-Sirius m'a raconté.

Severus sentis les larmes revenir, mais laissa néanmoins Remus rentrer dans sa chambre :

-Comment tu vas ? demanda le loup-garou.  
-Ça va ! Où ...où est Sirius ?  
-Il est en divination ...  
-Ah, oui et pourquoi t'es pas en Arithmancie ?  
-Le prof est malade, il sera absent pendant le reste de la semaine.  
-C'est bien ... je n'aurais pas ce cours à rattraper au moins !! dit-il avec un sourire triste.

Remus lui rendit son sourire, même s'il était clair qu'il ne se souciait pas trop des cours en ce moment. Il décida donc de parler d'autre chose, afin de tenter de réconforter, un peu, le Serpentard :

-Alors tu vas à Pré-au-Lard Samedi ?  
-Oui, je devais y aller avec Sirius mais ... et toi ?  
-Je ne sais pas encore, Vendredi c'est la pleine lune et ...je ne sais pas si je serais en forme pour y aller !!  
-Tu ne prends pas de potion pour te remettre le lendemain ?  
- Si mais elle n'est pas très efficace ... c'est juste histoire de dire qu'ils font quelque chose mais ça sert pas à grand-chose ...

Ils continuèrent ainsi à parler, Remus avait trouvé un sujet qui plaisait au Serpentard : les potions. Même s'il aurait préféré discuter avec Sirius, Severus se sentait un peu mieux depuis que Remus était là, ça lui permettait de penser à autre chose qu'au bébé et à Sirius.

Une heure plus tard, Severus en avait moins lourd sur le cœur et décida d'aller grignoter quelque chose à la cuisine avec Remus.

***

De son coté, Sirius quitta la salle de divination avec un sérieux mal de tête. En effet, la vieille Cassandra lui avait prédit qu'il allait bientôt se produire quelque chose d'important dans sa vie qui déterminerait son avenir. En somme quelque chose de très vague s'il n'avait pas eut la révélation de ce midi !! Mais il ne voulait pas y penser maintenant. James s'avança vers lui et lui donna une tape dans le dos :

-Merci Merlin, s'est fini ... plus de divination avant Lundi !! Qu'es ce que ça peut être chiant parfois !!  
-Seulement parfois ?  
-Non, en faite c'est tout le temps... et puis c'est quoi ce truc qu'elle t'a dit ?  
-Je sais plus... mais tu la connais !!  
-Ouai t'as raison, tu vas où là ? Voir ton serpent ?  
-Pas tout de suite, je dois faire mon devoir pour Binns ...  
-Ok alors je te laisse ...  
-Tu vas où ?

Ce dernier lui répondit par un sourire charmeur et un clin d'œil :

-Tu vas te faire jeter ... encore !!!  
-T'inquiète ... bye.

Sirius alla à la bibliothèque pour son devoir mais ses pensés étaient toute dirigées vers son amant et pour la première fois de la journée il réfléchit sérieusement au fait d'avoir un bébé, sans se cacher derrière des excuses bidons du genre « on est trop jeune », depuis quand il y avait un âge pour avoir des enfants !!

Cette nuit là fut longue et mouvementée, surtout pour les deux jeunes amants qui dormirent séparément pour la première fois depuis qu'ils sortaient ensembles ...

***

* * *

Fin du Chapitre 3.

A suivre ...


	4. Chapter 4 : Pardonne moi

Note de l'auteur : Coucou tous le monde, tout d'abord : BONNE ANNÉE ET BONNE SANTÉ A TOUS LE MONDE, ensuite merci encore pour vos reviews elles m'ont fait très plaisir ...=D

Bonne lecture

***

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Pardonne-moi

* * *

***

Ce matin là Severus se réveilla triste et épuiser. Toute cette nuit il n'avait fait que penser à Sirius. Il lui manquait, et il commençait vraiment à se demander si tout ça en valait la peine. C'est vrai, ces réflexions de la veille l'avait conduit à ouvrir les yeux, en effet, il ne désirait pas avoir cet enfant si son autre père n'était pas avec eux. Il ne cessait de penser que les choses étaient tellement plus faciles quand il n'y avait pas ce bébé, d'ailleurs ce n'était pas encore un bébé, et il se souvenait parfaitement qu'il pouvait, s'il le désirait, ne pas le garder.

Mais voilà, durant toute la journée d'hier, il s'y était attaché, c'est bête il le savait, comment pouvait-on aimé une chose si petite et dont on ne savait presque rien, que l'on ne pouvait ni voir, ni toucher, ni même sentir ? Il savait seulement que cette chose était le plus précieux cadeau que le Gryffondor lui avait offert, quelque chose qui ne se briserait jamais et qui prouverais à tout le monde, comme leur amour était pur et sincère.

L'idée de perdre cette vie à l'intérieur de lui, lui faisait mal, mais de perdre l'homme qu'il aimait, ceci était bien plus douloureux à ses yeux. Le choix était difficile mais il devait être fait, surtout, qu'il le savait, quelque soit son choix, il n'aurait aucune famille, aucun ami derrière lui pour le soutenir.

Dans des moments comme cela, Severus pensait à sa défunte mère, qui l'aimait plus que tout et qui avait été sacrifié par son père lors de l'entrée de ce dernier dans les rangs du Seigneur Noir. Severus lui-même devait suivre les traces de son père, même s'il ne le voulait pas. Il savait que s'il gardait cet enfant son père ne l'accepterait pas et pourrait lui faire du mal et ça, il était hors de question que cela arrive.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par une violente nausée et couru à la salle de bain. En revenant dans sa chambre, il jeta un œil à son réveil. Il était 6h37. Aujourd'hui il devait se rendre chez le directeur qui l'avait convoqué dans son bureau à 7h40. Il se leva donc et alla prendre une douche, l'eau chaude, il en était sûr, lui ferait du bien. Une fois propre et habillait, il partit dans la grande sale prendre son petit déjeuné. Il était sûr de ne pas croiser le Gryffondor, vu que celui-ci se levait toujours plus tard.

Mais apparemment, ce matin, Merlin en avait décidait autrement. En effet, son Gryffondor était déjà à sa table quand il arriva. Il ne le regarda pas et se dirigea vers sa propre table :

-Severus ! l'interpela-il.

L'intéressé s'arrêta et regarda son amour d'un regard noir. Mais contrairement à ce qui Sirius s'attendait à voir ce n'était pas de la colère qu'il envoyait mais une profonde tristesse.

- Severus, excuse-moi, si tu savais à quel point je suis désolé d'avoir réagis de cette façon, et tu as parfaitement le droit de m'en vouloir, je ne sais si un jour tu pourras me pardonner mais je ferais tout pour que cela soit le cas... je t'en pris mon amour, insulte-moi je le mérite !! Mais dit quelque chose...

Cependant aucun son ne sortis de la bouche du Serpentard, seule une unique larme vint couler le long de ses joues pales. Il le regarda un instant, puis partis de la grande salle en le laissant seul. Il décida de se rendre à l'infirmerie, pour prendre sa potion pour les nausées mais aussi pour s'éloignait du rouge et or.

Quand ce dernier lui avait dit tout ça, il ne pouvait pas y croire, il ne lui en voulait pas et s'était même excusait mais il n'avait rien dit au sujet du bébé et cela le blessait, tout ce qui intéressait son petit ami était de le récupérer mais il s'en foutait pas mal de leur enfant.

***

James pénétra dans la grande salle et alla rejoindre son ami qui paraissait dépité :

-Hello Patmol, bin qu'es ce qui y a ? T'en fais une tête ...  
-Je suis un imbécile Cornedrue ...  
-Ouai, mais ça ce n'est pas nouveau !!! répondit James en souriant.  
-Merci pour ton soutient, ça me fait chaud au cœur !! répliqua Sirius avec amertume.  
-Bon si tu développais, je pourrais peut-être t'aider !!  
-J'ai fais quelque chose de nul...vraiment très nul et je ne sais pas comment faire pour arranger les choses ...  
-Avec ton serpent ?  
-Ouai.  
- Je sais pas moi, tu pourrais lui offrir quelque chose ...pour te faire pardonner, avec une jolie carte qui dirait « je suis désolé d'être aussi con, pardonne-moi je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ... » ...un truc du genre !!

Sirius regarda son ami d'un air soupçonneux qui voulait dire : « t'as répondu bien trop vite, t'as fait quoi toi ? » mais il ne le questionna pas sur ça, à la place il préféra lui demander :

-T'as envoyé un truc comme ça à Lily ?  
-Non ...non, c'était juste un exemple ...  
-Et comment elle a réagit ?  
-Elle m'a envoyé le bouquet de roses que je lui avais offert avec, à la figure !!  
-Ça explique les égratignures sur ton visage !!  
-Oui, la prochaine fois je lui donnerais des tulipes, au moins y a pas d'épines !!!!  
-Bonne idée ...  
-Bon si on en revenait à toi, qu'es ce que t'as fait de si nul ?  
-Oh presque rien ... je l'ai seulement mis enceint et quand il me l'a dit je me suis cassé sans rien dire !!!

James en resta totalement « sur le cul », la bouche ouverte en regardant son ami comme s'il s'attendait à se qu'il lui dise que c'était une blague et qu'il l'avait bien eut, mais la mine triste de Sirius lui montrait qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux de toute sa vie.

-En effet, t'es dans la merde !!! comment t'as put le mettre ...je n'arrive même pas à le dire, je suis trop choqué ...  
- Merci, mais Lunard m'as déjà fait la morale sur mon irresponsabilité et mon immaturité, alors t'es gentil tu me lâche si c'est pour me dire ça !!!  
- J'y avais pas pensé à ça, mais ce n'est pas faux ... non moi je penser plutôt à comment t'a put lui faire un gamin, je croyais que les grossesses masculines étaient plus rares que les autres !!!  
-Et bin, pas si rares que ça !! Et il a fallut que ça tombe sur moi, c'est trop ... géniale !!

La cloche sonna le début des cours. Ils se levèrent donc pour se rendre dans l'une des serres à coté du château, pour leur cours de botanique.

Ils y arrivèrent, comme d'habitude, avec deux minutes de retard, au-delà, le professeur Chourave enlevait 5 points par élèves en retard, donc ils s'arrangeaient toujours pour y être avant.

***

Ce cours était en commun avec les Serpentard, et Sirius eut la joie de revoir son amour qui lui, le fuyait du regard.

- Bonjours à tous, aujourd'hui nous allons recueillir de l'Empestine contenue dans ces plantes, quelqu'un peut-il me dire qu'elle est son nom ? Oui Miss Evans ?  
-Cette plante est un Mimbulus Mimbletonia, professeur.  
-Très bien, et qui peut me dire comment cette plante produit de l'Empestine ? Oui Mr Londubat ?  
-Ces pustules sont un mécanisme défensif qui éjectent de l'Empestine quand on les touche.  
-Excellent, 20 points pour Gryffondor. Bien maintenant ouvrez vos livres page 65 et faite ce qu'il y est demandé...

Tout le cours fut donc consacré au remplissage de bassine de cette gluante substance. Sirius observait du coin de l'œil Severus qui semblait très concentré sur sa tâche. Il pensait aussi à la manière dont il pourrait se faire pardonner et la réponse lui vint juste au moment où la cloche sonna de nouveau.

Il partit donc presque en courant, vu qu'il n'avait plus cours de la matinée, vers la chambre de son Serpentard, qui lui avait encore une heure d'Arithmancie avant le déjeuner. Severus le regarda partir au loin avec un regard triste.

_ Il n'a même pas réessayé de me parler ... il a peut-être baissé les bras, il ne m'aime sans doute pas autant qu'il le disait !! _

Le Serpentard partis donc en direction de sa salle de cours en se disant que de toute façon il irait s'isoler dans sa chambre juste après, histoire d'être un peu seul pour pleurer sur son sort...

_Merlin que ce cours a été soulant, plus que d'habitude et puis c'est un gros sadique ce prof il nous a foutu encore 50 cm de parchemin pour la semaine prochaine ... vite vite mon lit !!_ pensa Severus en sortant du dit cours.

***

Quand il arriva dans sa chambre, les rideaux étaient tirés et il faisait quasiment noir dans la pièce. Il ne distinguait que les quelques pétales de roses rouges sur le sol qui partait de la porte jusqu'au lit, et qui le recouvrait d'ailleurs, il distingua aussi une sorte de panier au pied du dit lit qui contenait une peluche en forme de lion. Tout d'un coup, une bougie s'alluma pour laisser voir l'auteur de tout cela : Sirius.

Severus n'en revenait pas et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. C'est alors que le Gryffondor s'approcha de lui :

- Mon amour, je t'aime... je sais que j'ai des tords et que je suis loin d'être parfait malgré le fait que je le dise souvent, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que je t'aime toi et le bébé, et quoique tu décide je serais toujours avec toi, rien au monde ne pourrait me séparer de toi, de vous deux, alors je t'en pris ...pardonne-moi ...

Les derniers mots n'avaient été qu'un murmure mais Severus, qui maintenant pleurait à chaudes larmes, les avait parfaitement compris, il se jeta dans les bras de son petit ami et l'embrassa tendrement en nouant ses bras autours de son coup.

- Bien sûr que je te pardonne mon cœur ! Je t'aime tellement ... je t'aime ... répétait-il en accentuant chaque « je t'aime » d'un baiser.

Ils passèrent ainsi les deux heures qui les séparaient du déjeuner, à parler et surtout à s'expliquer ... Une fois ce laps de temps écoulé, ils se rendirent dans la grande salle pour manger avec leur amis, qui étaient très heureux qu'ils se soient enfin expliqués sur la situation et réconciliés.

***

Les jours passèrent à une vitesse alarmante pour nos jeunes tourtereaux, mais ils en avaient profitaient pour prendre une décision importante : ils voulaient garder le bébé. Au début Sirius n'était pas très sûr, lui-même ayant eut un père horrible, il ne voulait pas que l'histoire se répète avec son fils ou sa fille. Mais Severus lui avait répondu qu'il ne serait pas comme son père parce qu'ils s'aimaient profondément et aimeraient encore d'avantage cet enfant si attendu. Que peut-on répliquer à ça ? D'autant plus que les autres « problèmes » tels que l'argent, le fait qu'ils soient trop jeune et encore à l'école, n'en étaient pas.

En effet Sirius avait hérité il y a quelque temps d'un bon petit tas d'or de son grand oncle qui le mettrait lui et sa nouvelle famille à l'abri du besoin. En ce qui concerne leur âge, Severus avait répliqué qu'ils étaient majeurs et par conséquent adultes, et le fait qu'ils soient encore à l'école, et bien ça c'était plus compliqué mais ils verraient le moment venus.

Ils allèrent donc en parler au directeur, qui les avait mis en garde quant à la charge que pouvait représenter ce futur enfant dans leur vie. Mais ils étaient décidés, et le directeur leur annonça qu'il n'y avait aucune règle de l'école qui interdise aux élèves majeurs d'avoir un enfant, et comme l'avait si bien dit l'infirmière, ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arriver...

Comme convenus, étant tout les deux majeurs, le directeur n'informa pas les parents des deux jeune gens qui ne voulaient pas que leurs familles se mêlent de leur vie, ou dans certains cas, essaie de la détruire.

Les semaines passèrent, et les vacances de Noël se rapprochèrent. Severus arrivait presque à la fin de son troisième mois de grossesse et son ventre ressemblait à un petit ballon, qu'il pouvait encore dissimuler sous ses vêtements. La seule personne avec qui il parlait de son bébé, à part Sirius et ses amis, c'était Lily. Elle avait était surpris de l'apprendre au début mais elle s'était faite à l'idée et était devenus la principale confidente du Serpentard au plus grand bonheur de James.

En effet, le maraudeur avait profitait de cette amitié pour se rapprocher de la Gryffondor, mais il fallait dire que Lily n'avait pas tord, James se comportait vraiment comme le dernier des crétin quand il était prés d'elle. Ce qui lui valut de nombreux râteaux avant que Sirius et Severus, ayant pitié, ne l'aident un peu.

***

Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient tous dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, un hibou entra par la fenêtre et déposa une lettre sur les genoux de Severus avant de s'envoler de nouveau. Le Serpentard qui était confortablement installé dans les bras de son chéri, l'ouvrit et commença à lire.

-Ce sont de bonnes nouvelles ? demanda Sirius qui avait gardé ses mains sur le ventre de son amour.  
-Si on veut, mon père me demande de rester à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël...  
-Mais c'est génial, ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?  
-Si, mais il me dit aussi qu'aux prochaines vacances il m'emmènera le voir...  
-Comment ça ? demanda James.  
- Mon père veut que je devienne un Mangemort, mon introduction aurai du se faire avant la fin de l'année mais apparemment elle a était repoussé parce que je site « le maître a des projets plus importants pour le moment que de se préoccuper du renflouement des troupes » ...  
-Dans ce cas c'est une bonne chose que tu n'y aille pas, non ?  
- Oui, mais en février je serai encore moins capable de me défendre, enceint de cinq moi, et s'y me force a le rejoindre, il va le découvrir et ça il va très mal le prendre, suffisamment pour vouloir se débarrasser de moi ...  
-Il n'est pas question que je laisse ce sale type s'approcher de toi ou de notre bébé !! s'écria Sirius.  
- Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, si il tente quoi que se soit tu n'as qu'à prévenir Dumbledore, lui saura quoi faire... répondit Remus.  
-Voilà, maintenant arrêtez de vous en faire, et puis on va tous passer les vacances ensemble ce n'est pas cool ? déclara James.

-Répondez pas tous à la fois, cachez votre joie... je peux partir sinon ?? se plaignis James  
-Mais non, on te taquine Cornedrue !!! s'écria Sirius en riant.

Severus commença à se lever en tirant Sirius vers lui :

-Et en plus, Lily reste aussi pour une fois ... dit-il en souriant à James.

Ce dernier en resta sous le choc un instant avant de s'écrier :

-Lily !!! Mais je n'ai pas encore acheté son cadeau !!!!

Il quitta la salle en courant, puis revint quelques secondes plus tard, monta dans son dortoir pour enfin se remettre à courir en direction de la sortie en disant :

-J'vais oublier ma cape ...

Tous se mirent à rire, puis ils se séparèrent pour se rendre dans leurs chambres respectives, sauf Sirius qui suivit son petit ami dans les cachots ...

***

* * *

Fin du Chapitre 4,  
A suivre ...


	5. Chapter 5 : Joyeux Noël …

Note de l'auteur : Coucou à tous, tout d'abord je suis désolé d'avoir mis tout ce temps pour poster ce chapitre mais j'avais des examens et qui dit examen dit révision donc pas le temps pour les loisirs !!!  
Voilà en tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ... bonne lecture =D

***

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Joyeux Noël ...

* * *

***

25 décembre 0h20 – Poudlard

Sirius se tenait assis là dans le noir, les bras croisé et le regard vide. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et se pencha doucement vers le visage de son petit ami :

-Il est minuit passé... Joyeux noël mon amour !!

**Chéri, je t'en pris ouvre les yeux ...je t'aime tellement ... réveille-toi !!** pensa-t-il une larme coulant sur sa joue.

Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes et caressa doucement sa joue. Quatre jours, quatre jours qu'il était à l'infirmerie, veillant sur Severus qui avait eut une rencontre, pour le moins perturbante, avec son père ... Dire que le vieux Mangemorts avait mal pris la condition de son fils et sa relation avec le jeune traitre Sirius Black, était un euphémisme, en réalité il était horrifié, choqué et tenait à tout prit à se débarrasser de cette progéniture si dérangeante.

Sirius ferma les yeux : **mais comment en est-on arrivé là ?**

***

18 décembre 9h30 – Poudlard

Enfin elles étaient là, après de longues semaines de travaille, les vacances que tous les élèves attendaient avec impatience, commençaient. Il y avait un monde fou dans les couloirs ce matin là, dans quelques heures le train ramènerait les élèves dans leur famille et les quelques élèves encore présent auront le loisir de faire ce que bon leur semble.

Le petit groupe d'amis que formais à présent James, Remus, Peter, Sirius, Severus et Lily, descendait vers la grande porte afin d'escorter Peter qui avait été contraint de rejoindre sa famille pour les fêtes.

-C'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas rester Queudver !! déclara James en lui tapant dans le dos pour lui dire au revoir.  
-Ouai c'est con, mais tu connais mon père ... lui répondit-il.  
-En tout cas passe de bonne fête !! Tu vas nous manquer, lui dit Remus en le prenant dans ses bras.  
-Merci Rem', on se revoit l'année prochaine !! répondit-il en souriant, Bye !!  
-Bye, répondirent-ils.

Une fois Peter partis, ils se dirigèrent vers le lac afin de se détendre, tous... non :

-Bin Lily, Rem' vous allez où ? demanda James.  
-On va à la bibliothèque pour commencer le devoir de potion... lui répondit Lily.  
-Un devoir ?? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Sirius, on a un devoir en potion ?  
-Oui, tu ne te rappelle pas ? répondit Sirius.  
-Non, c'est sûr quoi ?  
- « Les venins et poisons rares », il faut en faire une description ainsi que les moyens de les combattre dans pas moins de cinq rouleaux de parchemin, expliqua Lily.  
- Cinq !!! a oui ça y est je me rappelle ... c'est trop un sadique ce prof !!! Et vous, vous l'avez commencé ce devoir, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Sirius et Severus.  
- Oui, on l'as même bientôt finis, ça fait une semaine qu'il nous l'a donné, t'aurais put au moins commencer !! répondit Severus.  
- C'est bon, si j'ai bien compris et si je veux passer le reste des vacances tranquille, je vais devoir passer la journée à bosser, c'est vraiment trop nul !!! s'écria James.  
-Vois le bon coté des choses, Cornedrue ... déclara Sirius en passant son bras autour des épaules de James.  
-A oui et c'est quoi « le bon coté » ? demanda-t-il en regardant Remus et Lily s'éloigner.  
-Au moins tu seras avec elle ...

James regarda Sirius qui lui faisait un grand sourire et la lumière fut ! James se mis à courir en direction de Remus et Lily :

-ATTENDEZ-MOI !!!!

Sirius et Severus le regardèrent partir en riant puis ils allèrent s'installer sous le chêne près du lac.

-Alors mon amour et nous qu'allons-nous faire de cette belle journée ? demanda Sirius.  
- Je ne sais pas mais on va trouver ... répondit Severus un sourire lubrique sur le visage et les mains se faufilant sous le pull de Sirius.

Ce dernier comprit parfaitement le message et prit vite possession des lèvres de son serpent. Le baiser se fit plus pressant et Sirius l'interrompit :

-Si tu veux aller plus loin, ce n'est pas l'endroit rêvé tu sais !!  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce qu'il y a tout un groupe de Poufsouffle qui n'arrête pas de nous mater depuis tout à l'heure !!  
-Ok, viens on va dans ma chambre alors ... dit-il en se levant et en entrainant Sirius avec lui.  
-Tu es si presser que ça ??  
-Oh oui ... répondit-il en souriant.

Ils partirent donc s'adonner à des activités bien moins intellectuelles que leurs amis et personne ne les revit avant le diner.

***

19 décembre 18h27 – Poudlard

-ÇA Y EST !!!! s'écria James, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller Severus qui était endormis sur les genoux de son Gryffondor.  
-Ça y est quoi ? demanda Sirius en caressant doucement la joue de son amour pour qu'il se rendorme.  
-Bin j'ai enfin fini mon devoir de potion !! répondit James tout content de lui.  
-C'est bien et celui de botanique ? demanda Remus.  
-Tu te fiche de moi là, on a un devoir à faire en botanique aussi ? Mais on est où là ?  
-Je ne sais pas moi, peut-être dans une école !! répondit Severus en ronchonnant d'avoir était réveiller par un tel crétin.  
-Ce n'est pas une raison, c'est les vacances et qui dit vacances dit pas de travaille !! Non, ce n'est pas logique ?  
- Si très, mais ça va pas te dispenser de faire tout tes devoirs James Potter parce que si tu les fais pas tu vas encore faire perdre des points à Gryffondor !!! expliqua Lily en fixant James d'un œil noir.  
-Personnellement moi je m'en fiche !! déclara Severus avec un sourire.  
-Bon, alors c'est quoi le sujet du devoir en botanique ? se résigna James.  
-« Origine, caractéristiques et culture de la Branchiflore » récita Remus.  
-Bien, quelqu'un a son manuel de botanique sur lui ?

Ils se mirent tous à fixer James avec étonnement :

-Bin quoi, je sais plus où j'ai mis le mien ...  
-Si tu l'utiliser plus souvent !!! répliqua Lily.

***

19 décembre 21h30 – quelque part en Angleterre

-Es-tu bien sûr de ça ? demanda un vielle homme en scrutant les flammes de sa cheminée.  
- Puisque je te le dis, mon fils me l'as dit en rentrant hier, il a nettement vu ton fils et le fils ainé des Black s'embrasser et il parait même que ton fils est dans une situation assez délicate !! répondit l'homme dans la cheminée.  
-Qui d'autre est au courant ? demanda l'homme en fermant les yeux pour contenir sa colère.  
-Je dirais tout les élèves de l'école et par extension, leur parents s'ils en ont parlé...  
-Il ne faut pas que le maitre l'apprenne ... je vais m'en occuper !  
-Que vas-tu faire à ton fils ?  
-Il n'est plus mon fils, il n'est plus rien désormais pour moi.

Les flammes disparurent et le vielle homme ordonna à son elfe de maison de lui donner un grand verre de Whisky pur feu et de quoi écrire.

***

20 décembre 8h15 – Poudlard

Tout le monde était dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner quand les chouettes et les hiboux vinrent apporter le courrier. Une chouette noire vint se poser à coté de Severus, qui la délesta de sa charge en la remerciant :

-Ce n'est pas la chouette de ton père ça ? demanda Sirius qui enlaçait tendrement son petit ami.  
-Si, je me demande se qu'il veut ... répondit ce dernier en ouvrant l'enveloppe.

« _Fils,  
Je sais que je t'ai déjà écris qu'on ne pourrait pas se voir avant les prochaines vacances, mais un imprévus fait que je suis libre demain. J'ai su qu'il y avait une sortie prévue pour Pré-au-Lard ce jour-là, ainsi tu voudrais bien avoir l'obligeance de m'y rejoindre afin que je puisse m'entretenir avec toi.  
Ton père  
PS : à 12h au « Dragon Noir » (restaurant à coté de la Tête de Sanglier) ne soit pas en retard._ »

-Et alors qu'es ce qu'il te dit ? demanda Sirius impatient.  
-Juste qu'il veut me voir demain à Pré-au-Lard ...  
-Pourquoi faire ?  
-Je n'en sais rien, on verra demain.

Severus embrassa son amour pour l'empêcher de poser d'autres questions. Mais lui aussi se demandait pourquoi son père voulait tant le voir, il n'avait pas pour habitude de laisser en plan de Seigneur des ténèbres juste pour venir le voir, c'était très curieux, peut-être même trop...

La journée fut tranquille, James passa le plus claire de son temps à finir ses devoir sous l'œil vigilant de la préfète en chef, Remus et Sirius jouer au échec et Severus était partis en prétextant avoir oublié de faire quelque chose et en refusant que Sirius l'accompagne.

***

Le soir venu, ce dernier vint retrouver son petit ami dans sa chambre. En entrant il le vit assis par terre, au milieu de gros livres poussiéreux et d'un chaudron :

-Qu'es ce que tu fais ?  
-Oh rien, je révise un peu pour l'interro à la rentrée ...  
- Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas faire de potion, les vapeurs peuvent être dangereuses pour le bébé !! lui dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras et en lui caressant le ventre.  
- Je sais mais celle-ci ne l'est pas, ne t'inquiète pas, et plus tu vois j'ai fini, répondit-il en versant sa potion dans trois fiole et en faisant disparaitre le reste.  
-Elle sert à quoi ?  
-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? demanda-t-il en l'embrassant profondément.  
-En fait... pas du tout !! répondit-il en portant son amour sur le lit.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, s'arrêtant quelques secondes le temps de reprendre leur respiration, avant de s'embrasser à nouveau tout en s'effeuillant. Sirius, sur Severus, frottait son érection contre celle de son amant. Puis délaissant sa bouche, Sirius entreprit de redécouvrir le corps de son petit-ami à l'aide sa langue.

Il chatouilla d'abord son lobe droit, avant de descendre jusqu'aux mamelons qu'il tortura, un avec sa langue, l'autre avec sa main. Puis il descendit encore, lécha le petit ventre rond pour ensuite le couvrir de milliers de doux baisers tout en lui murmurant un « je t'aime ». Enfin il arriva au sexe de son partenaire, qu'il lécha avant de l'avaler complètement.

Severus était au ange, merlin qu'il l'aimait cet homme qui lui procurait tant de plaisir. Après quelque minute de ce traitement, il n'en pouvait plus et fit comprendre à son Griffon qu'il ne voulait pas jouir comme ça. Sirius reprit donc sa bouche tout en introduisant un doigt dans l'intimité de son Serpentard, puis deux et enfin trois. Il fit de lent va-et-vient excitant de plus en plus son amant :

-Sirius, je t'en pris, prend-moi !!

Le Gryffondor ne se fit pas plus prier et le pénétra doucement. À chaque va-et-vient qu'il faisait, Sirius touchait ce point si sensible qui apportait un plaisir immense à son amant, qui gémissait de pur plaisir à présent. Sentant qu'il allait bientôt venir, Sirius prit le sexe de son petit-ami et il le masturba énergiquement.

Soudain, il sentit la jouissance le submerger et il se cambra arrière, se déversant en Severus, alors que ce dernier faisait de même, mais dans la main du rouge et or. Ce dernier se retira et leur lança un sort de nettoyage, puis ils s'endormirent l'un dans les bras de l'autre heureux.

***

21 décembre 9h50 – Poudlard

Les rayons du soleil pénétrèrent dans chambre et Severus ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda longuement son amant dormir, puis voyant qu'il était tard, se décida à le réveiller. Il caressa tout d'abord son torse avant de remplacer ses mains par sa bouche, parsemant ce dernier de tendres baisers. Sirius gémissait de ce doux traitement et ne fut pas long à ouvrir les yeux à son tour.

-Bonjour mon amour ... chuchota Severus en prenant les lèvres du Gryffondor.  
-Bonjour mon cœur, tu devrais faire attention tu sais, je pourrais m'y habituer ... répondit-il en le prenant dans ses bras.  
- Mais j'y compte bien ... mais maintenant il faut que je me prépare, pour aller voir ce vieux fou qui me sert de père !! déclara-t-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.  
-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'il va se passer quelque chose et que tu ne devrais pas y aller !!  
- T'inquiète pas, je connais bien mon père, et puis on sera dans un endroit publique alors ça m'étonnerait qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave ...  
-Même, je la sens pas du tout cette sortie ...

Sirius continua à se poser des questions en attendant que Severus finisse de se préparer.

***

A 12h, Severus était donc devant la porte du restaurant à attendre son père. Lorsque ce dernier arriva, ils se saluèrent et allèrent s'installer à une table.

-Alors comment se passe les cours ? demanda Mr. Snape une fois le serveur partie.  
-A merveille père !  
-On m'a rapporté que tu t'étais lié d'amitié avec des Gryffondor ?  
-Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appellerais de l'amitié, père.  
- Oui, on m'a dit que tu entretenais une sorte de relation avec l'un deux ... quoi qu'il en soit il est évident que tu ne le reverras plus, et que tu vas te débarrasser de cette chose au plus vite !! déclara son père de manière glaciale en regardant le ventre de son fils.  
-Père je ...  
-Dois-je entendre tes pitoyables explications ?  
-Non père.  
- Bien, dans ce cas j'espère que tu sauras apprécier la chance que tu as, je suis un homme bien plus magnanime que notre Seigneur, qui, s'il connaissait ta condition, n'aurais eut aucun scrupule à te le faire payer. Grâce à moi personne ne le sait et tu pourras comme prévus rejoindre notre maitre aux prochaines vacances.  
-Merci père.  
- Mais non, voyons c'est tout à fait normal, tu es mon fils, il est donc de mon devoir de te replacer sur le bon chemin quand tu t'égare ... répliqua-t-il avec un sourire froid.

Severus ne répondit rien et ils mangèrent ce que le serveur venait de leur apporter. Vers 13h, Tobias Snape prit congé de son fils en lui rappelant que la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient il y aurait du changement. Severus acquiesça et partis en direction de Poudlard.

_Si tu pense que je vais quitter l'amour de ma vie et sacrifier notre enfant alors là tu te trompe lourdement !_ pensa-t-il en se rendant à sa chambre.

En entrant il se coucha sur le lit, cette rencontre avec son géniteur l'avait épuisé.

***

Vers 18h, voyant que son petit ami n'était pas là, Sirius alla le chercher dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il entra il le vit coucher dans son lit. Il s'approcha, et le regarda. Il paraissait plus pale que d'habitude et sa respiration était sifflante. Il tenta de le réveiller mais rien à faire, il rester inconscient. Pris de panique, Sirius contacta l'infirmière qui ne tarda pas à venir :

-Que ce passe-t-il Mr. Black ? demanda-t-elle en arrivant dans la chambre.  
-Je ne sais pas, je suis venu pour l'emmener diner mais je n'arrive pas à le réveiller !  
-Laisser moi un peu de place voulez-vous !

L'infirmière s'approcha de Severus et lui lança un sort de diagnostique. Elle palie en voyant les résultats et se précipita vers la cheminée :

-BUREAU DU DIRECTEUR ! cria-elle.  
-Pompom qu'y a-t-il ? demanda le directeur.  
- Le jeune Snape présente tout les symptômes d'un empoisonnement, il me faut l'aide des Médicomages de Ste Mangouste au plus vite !!!  
-Je les contacte tout de suite.

A ce moment là, Sirius m'entendit plus rien, une seule chose lui revenait en tête constamment : son petit amis avait été empoisonné. Il resta sous le choc quelques minutes si bien qu'il ne vit pas l'infirmière déplacer Severus jusqu'à l'infirmerie, cela ne l'empêcha pas néanmoins de le rejoindre.

En chemin il croisa, Remus et James à qui il raconta se qu'il savait avant qu'ils se rendent tous à l'infirmerie.

***

C'est ainsi que ça c'était passé. Les jours qui avaient suivit l'annonce de son empoisonnement, Severus avait reçu le visite d'innombrables Médicomages qui ne cessaient de lui faire passer de examen et de lui administraient des potions. Sirius ne le quittait jamais très longtemps au cas où il se réveillerait, mais l'infirmière lui avait dit que vue son état ce ne serais pas pour tout de suite.

Au bout de deux jours, ils purent identifier le poison et ils furent très surprit que le jeune homme ne soit pas déjà mort. En effet, ce poison était extrêmement rare et aucun antidote n'était connu à ce jour.

***

25 décembre 0h40 – Poudlard

Sirius s'était endormis prés de l'homme qu'il aime, le réchauffant du mieux qu'il pouvait et en priant pour qu'il ouvre bientôt ses magnifiques yeux noirs.

***

* * *

Fin du Chapitre 5.

A suivre ...


	6. Chapter 6 : …et Bonne Année

Note de l'auteur: Coucou à tous, je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard, mais les cours à la fac me prennent énormément de temps et je n'ai pas trouver le temps de me consacrer à ma fiction !! Encore désolé, je vais essayer de mettre le prochain pendant les prochaines vacances (je ferrais de mon mieux). Bon ceux-ci étant dit je vous remercis pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir ... =D Aller je vous laisse découvrir le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira ...

***

* * *

Chapitre 6 : …et Bonne Année

* * *

***

25 décembre 8h37 – Poudlard

Remus, James et Lily étaient dans la grande salle en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner mais le cœur n'y était pas. Tous pensaient à Severus, mais aussi à Sirius qui semblait être déconnecté de la réalité depuis que son petit ami avait été transféré à l'infirmerie. Dés lors Sirius ne l'avait pas quitté ni pour les repas, ni pour dormir.

Aujourd'hui en ce jour de noël tout le monde espéraient qu'il y ait un miracle.

Tout d'un coup les chouettes postales s'engouffrèrent dans la grande salle coupant ainsi quelques personnes présentes de leur réflexion. Une chouette déposa le journal sur les genoux de James. Ce dernier le déplia et commença à en lire les titres. Il s'arrêta soudains et le montra à Remus qui se trouvait à ses cotés:

- Regarde page 4, lui dit-il.

Le loup-garou ouvrit la gazette et lu le titre :

" LE DIRECTEUR DU SERVICE DE LA COOPERARTION MAGIQUE RETROUVE MORT A SON DOMICILE

_Dans la nuit du 23 Décembre, Tobias Snape (Biographie page 7), Directeur du service de la coopération magique, a été découvert mort dans son propre lit par son elfe de maison. Ce dernier a immédiatement prévenus les autorités compétentes et le corps du défunt fut transporté à St Mangouste. Après de nombreux sorts de diagnostique, les Médicomages ont été en mesure de nous révélé que Mr Snape serait mort il y a deux jours, victime d'empoisonnement. Alors la question que l'on se pose actuellement c'est comment un homme aussi prévoyant et n'ayons pas peur des mots, paranoïaque as-t-il put être empoisonné ? De plus on apprend aussi que son fils unique Severus Snape, est actuellement entre la vie et la mort à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, victime du même mal. Les Médicomages ont confirmé que le poison utilisé était non seulement le même pour les deux mais aussi d'une très grand rareté dont seul un maître en potion pourrait créer. Nous vous rappelons qu'Eileen Snape, la femme de Mr Snape, est morte, il y a quelques années, elle aussi dans des circonstances mystérieuse (voir l'enquête menée page 10) … Alors qui en voulait assez à cette prestigieuse famille pour vouloir leur mort? Une enquête est actuellement en cours afin de répondre à cette question, les Aurors espère que le fils Snape se réveillera bientôt afin d'apporter quelques éléments de réponse mais les Médicomages ne sont pas très confiants à son sujet ... "_

Remus reposa le journal et regarda ses amis, les nouvelles n'étaient pas très heureuses et les dernières lignes ne présageaient rien de bon. D'un commun accord ils décidèrent de parler de l'empoisonnement de Mr Snape à Sirius, mais de ne pas lui montrer l'article, il était déjà assez déprimé comme ça inutile d'en rajouter.

A l'infirmerie, Sirius regardait Severus, il semblait si paisible, un peu comme si il dormait. Mais la réalité était toute autre, les Médicomages l'avaient mit dans un coma magique afin qu'il ne souffre pas trop et pour ainsi lui procurer tout l'aide dont il aurait besoin.

***

26 décembre 10h06 - Infirmerie de Poudlard

Les Médicomages venaient tout juste de partir. Après la mort de Tobias Snape, ils avaient fait passer de nouveaux tests à Severus, mais ils ne parvenaient toujours pas à expliquer pourquoi ce dernier n'avait pas succombé à cet étrange poison. Ces dernières analyses montraient, néanmoins, que le fœtus n'était pas contaminé. Une information pas des plus capitale quand on savait qu'à ce stade de développement, il ne pourrait, de toute façon, survivre sans son père. Mais c'était déjà ça de pris. Peut-être que la présence du bébé expliquait pourquoi Severus n'était pas encore mort ? Personne ne le savait.

Sirius était toujours au chevet de l'homme qu'il aime quand l'infirmière entra dans la pièce. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas bougé depuis des jours, elle le renvoya dans sa chambre pour prendre un peu de repos. Naturellement il refusa tout net de le quitter, mais l'infirmière ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase et le mis dehors.

Sirius se dirigea donc vers l'appartement privé de son petit ami où il savait qu'il serait tranquille.

Cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans cette chambre. D'un pas lourd il se dirigea vers le lit et se blottit dans les couvertures en respirant doucement l'odeur de ces dernières. L'odeur de Severus y était encore et il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il s'endorme.

Mais le repos fut de courte durée, les cauchemars qui l'envahirent eurent raison de son sommeil. Il se réveilla donc en sursaut et entrepris de se changer les idées. Severus étant d'un naturel maniaque il se dit qu'il ferrait peut-être mieux de remettre en ordre cette chambre avant son retour.

**Mais va-t-il seulement revenir un jour …** pensa-t-il tristement. Il hésita quelques secondes, puis décidant d'être optimiste pour changer, se mis au travail.

Il passa ainsi le reste de son après midi à ranger et à astiquer. Mais quand il entreprit de regarder sous le lit il eut la surprise d'y trouver une vieille malle. Curieux, il remarqua qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée et l'ouvrit. Il découvrit qu'elle renfermait une multitude de parchemins ainsi qu'un gros livre et plusieurs fioles de potion.

En examinant l'une des fioles il se souvint de la veille de l'empoisonnement de Severus :

_« Sirius vint retrouver son petit ami dans sa chambre. En entrant il le vit assis par terre, au milieu de gros livres poussiéreux et d'un chaudron :_

- _Qu'es ce que tu fais ?_

- _Oh rien, je révise un peu pour l'interro à la rentrée … _

- _Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas faire de potion, les vapeurs peuvent être dangereuses pour le bébé !! lui dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras et en lui caressant le ventre._

- _Je sais mais celle-ci ne l'est pas, ne t'inquiète pas, et puis tu vois j'ai fini, répondit-il en versant sa potion dans trois fiole et en faisant disparaitre le reste._

- _Elle sert à quoi ?_

- _Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? demanda-t-il en l'embrassant profondément._

- _En fait… pas du tout !! répondit-il en portant son amour sur le lit. »_

**Mais qu'est-ce que c'est …cette potion n'est certainement pas dans le programme de révision de Turner, une potion fuchsia avec des paillettes argentées, je l'aurais remarqué ? **pensa Sirius.

Il ouvrit le gros livre qu'il avait reconnut et commença à le feuilleter, mais les pages semblaient être transcrite dans une langue étrange et qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il entreprit donc de lire les notes écrites de la main de Severus, qui a défaut d'être claire, était au moins écrites dans sa langue maternelle. Mais il fut vite dépassé, ses maigres connaissance en potion ne l'aidaient pas beaucoup même si elles étaient un peu plus conséquentes depuis qu'il fréquentait son petit serpent.

***

27 décembre 8h14 - Chambre de Severus

Sirius repris un autre café. Il avait passé la nuit à lire, et plus il avançait dans sa lecture et moins il comprenait. Il s'était d'abord occupé des parchemins écrits par Severus. Ils traitaient tous de recherche sur "venusta", une fleur, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, qui aurait des capacités médicinales. En effet elle était capable de drainer toutes substances toxiques hors du corps. La préparation de ce "draineur" était néanmoins plus que compliquer et Sirius ne douter pas qu'il faudrait être un excellent maitre en potion pour réussir à la préparer. Il doutait cependant que son petit ami en serait capable et se demanda pourquoi Severus s'intéressait à cette plante en particulier.

Puis il s'attaqua aux autres parchemins. Ils paraissaient plus vieux et étaient tous signer "T.S". Il n'était pas difficile d'en déduire qu'ils appartenaient au père de Severus, qui était connus pour être un Mangemort avec un diplôme de maitre en potion et botanique, et donc la réputation n'était plus à faire.

**Apparemment mon ange a fouillé dans les affaires de son père, pas très malin quand on le connait… mais pourquoi as-tu fait tout ça mon amour?**

Mais Sirius remarqua tout de suite que les notes du père étaient totalement différentes de celles du fils. Celles de Tobias Snape étaient consacrées sur des recherches de la même fleur mais pas en tant que "draineur" mais plutôt en tant que poison et très virulent d'après la description. Il était écrit :

_"Après avoir ingérer cet élixir, il lui restera moins de quatre heure à vivre durant lesquelles le sujets sera de plus en plus fatigué et dont ses membres commenceront à se figer, comme geler, jusqu'à ce que tout le corps ne puisse plus effectuer le moindre mouvement et meure noyée dans son propre sang …" ._

Les traits de Sirius se durcirent, ce ne pouvait pas être ce dont été atteint Severus, cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il était dans le coma, si ça avait était le cas il serait mort depuis longtemps …

Le reste des parchemins donnait en détail comment créer ce poison, mais la encore Sirius eut du mal à suivre.

***

Au bout d'un moment il regarda sa montre: 10h02. Il se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffondor pour s'entretenir de la situation avec ses amis. Il aurait volontiers passé la journée au chevet de Severus mais l'infirmière l'avait déjà restreint à seulement trois heures de visite par jour et il préférait aller le voir ce soir.

Au même moment, dans la tour en question, trois Gryffondor parlaient des inquiétudes qu'ils avaient pour Severus mais aussi pour Sirius qu'ils ne voyaient plus depuis un moment. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de le voir débouler dans la salle commune en cet instant précis:

- J'ai besoin de vous, c'est important … leur dit-il sans plus de cérémonie.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Patmol, on va bien et toi ? Répliqua James avec ironie.

- Désolé … mais là ce n'est pas le moment Cornedrue !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe, c'est Severus ? Demanda Lily inquiète.

- Son état n'a pas changé mais je pense avoir trouvé certaine chose d'utile mais j'ai besoin de vous, j'y comprends rien … enfin bref venez !!

- On te suit, répondit Remus en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Merci …

***

Ils partirent donc en direction de la chambre de Severus. Ce dernier leur montra les notes, le livre et les fioles et laissa Remus et Lily les examiner. James, lui, dés qu'il avait vus de quoi il s'agissait avait déclaré que si Sirius n'y comprenait rien ce n'était pas lui qui aller l'aider, il était pire. Il l'entraina alors un peu à l'écart pour lui parler:

- Ça va Sirius, tu tiens le coup ?

- On fait aller tu sais, il va s'en sortir j'en suis sûr !

- On l'espère tous … tu sais, on ne voulait pas t'embêter avec ça mais... Tu as lus la gazette dernièrement?

- Non, pourquoi?

- Tobias Snape a été retrouver mort chez lui y a trois jours … apparemment c'est on l'a aussi empoisonné !!

- c'est pour ça qu'il y a de plus en plus de Médicomages qui viennent voir Severus, ils veulent voir si c'est le même poison ??

- Apparemment ils savent déjà que c'est le même et cherchent à savoir pourquoi…

- Il n'est pas mort ! Termina Sirius avec tristesse.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire … tu crois que c'est quoi ce qu'ils sont en train d'éplucher, demanda James en désignant Lily et Remus.

- Ce sont des potions, l'une sur une sorte de médicament et l'autre sur un poison … attend tu as dit qu'il était mort quand Snape Sr ?

- Il a été découvert le 23 mais ils ont dit qu'il l'était depuis deux jours quand ils l'ont trouvé … pourquoi ?

- Le 21 donc !

- Oui mais pourquoi tu …

- J'ai lu les effets du poison et ils disent qu'une personne qui en prendre, meure au bout de quatre heures !

- Oui dans son cas c'est possible mais, ça ne colle pas avec Severus, et pourtant ils ont pris la même chose, d'après ce que j'ai compris les examens sont 100% fiable !!

- Et si Severus avait pris autre chose, comme l'autre potion décrite dans ces rouleaux, les effets pourraient être différents, non ?

- Je suppose, mais c'est plutôt à eux que tu devrais en parler, répondit James en fixant leurs amis.

Au même moment les interrompis:

- Sirius, tu as vus ça, lui dit-elle en lui montrant une enveloppe.

- Où l'as-tu trouvé? Demanda-t-il en tendant la main pour la prendre.

- Elle était sous les fioles !

Sirius l'ouvrit et déplia la feuille qu'elle contenait :

" _Sirius, mon amour,_

_Si comme je le crois tu as fini par ouvrir le coffre sous mon lit, c'est que je ne suis pas revenu intacte de mon rendez-vous avec mon père. Je ne sais si la potion que j'ai prise avant d'y aller changera le cours des choses, cependant je l'espère. Je ne suis pas assez stupide (ou optimiste) pour penser qu'elle me sauvera totalement mais j'espère qu'elle me donnera un sursis. _

_Si cela fait plus de dix jours que ce rendez-vous a eut lieu alors, ne continue pas à lire cette lettre cela ne servirait plus à rien. Si c'est le cas, je suis désoler de t'abandonner en emportant avec moi notre enfant, et aussi de ne pas être resté au château comme tu l'aurais voulut ce jour là. Je t'aime et je sais que cela sera dur pour toi de nous perdre mais ne te laisse pas mourir, tu as tellement de chose à faire avant de nous rejoindre, je ne souhaite pas que ta vie s'achève de cette façon ... _

_Néanmoins si ce délais, n'est pas passé alors hâte toi de suivre très sérieusement les instructions qui suivent, je ne garantis pas le résultat mais de toute façon qui ne tente à rien n'as rien, alors d'abord vas chercher Lily et Remus parce que, ce n'est pas pour te vexer mon amour mais t'es nul en potion et là il va falloir faire vite et bien donc il vaut mieux que se soient eux qui s'en charge. Dit-leur de regarder dans la malle, il y normalement cinq fioles : une de poison (celle avec les paillette), une de sang (le mien), deux de draineur et une d'antidote (incomplète). _

_Dit leur d'utiliser la technique qu'on a vue en cours sur les antidotes pour le compléter. Les autres instructions sont sur le rouleau 24 écrit par moi, ils devraient y arriver, et puis je compte sur toi pour te "procurer" les ingrédients manquants (la réserve de Turner est trois tableaux à droite de celui de la cuisine). _

_Voilà, tout est entre vos mains désormais. Une dernière chose cependant, ne parler de ces potion à personne, elles sont issus de la magie la plus noir qui soit et vous pourriez être arrêté rien en prononçant leur nom, alors attention ... _

_Bonne chance, je t'aime._

_Severus_"

Un silence suivit la lecture de la lettre de Severus. Sirius était sous le choc et n'avait pas encore réalisé ce qu'il se passait. Lily fut la première à prendre la parole :

- Je m'en doutais !

- De quoi ? Demanda James.

- La magie noire, je me doutais que s'en était, je n'avais jamais entendus parler de cette fleur avant …

Les trois garçons la regardèrent puis Sirius sembla reprendre contenance et déclara :

- Alors on attend quoi pour commencer ?

- Il nous reste trois journées, je crois qu'il nous en faudra au moins une complète pour la préparé comme Severus a déjà fait la base, mais les ingrédients ne sont pas facile à réunir, et on ne pourra cambrioler le labo de Turner que demain après midi, il faut donc trouver les autres impérativement demain matin ! Expliqua Remus.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Lily.

- On a remarqué, Lily jolie, que tout les dimanches après midi, Turner se rend à St Mangouste pour une livraison de potion, donc son labo n'est plus sous surveillance !! lui répondit James.

- Je ne veux même pas savoir comment vous savez ça !!

Ils se mirent donc d'accord sur la marche à suivre pour demain, et partirent se coucher. Sirius quant à lui partis à l'infirmerie.

***

28 décembre 7h33 - Grande salle de Poudlard

Ils étaient tous là à manger avant de partirent "visiter" la forêt interdite. Heureusement que c'était les vacances, les professeurs avaient leurs propres choses à faire et ne se soucier guère des élèves qui restaient dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Ils purent donc mener cette expédition sans trop d'effort, enfin pour la partie « échapper à la surveillance des profs », la partie "recherche d'ingrédient rare", elle, était plus délicate. Mais au bout de cinq bonne heures, ils trouvèrent enfin leur bonheur et purent rentraient au château.

Après un déjeuner rapide ils se dirigèrent vers la tour de Gryffondor, déserte comme d'habitude en cours de vacance scolaire :

- Bon je pense que Remus et moi devrions commencer la potion pendant que vous deux vous irais dans la réserve de Turner, déclara Lily.

- Oui ce serait mieux d'autant qu'on un timing à respecter, vous avez qu'a aller à la salle sur demande vous serez tranquille, James va chercher la carte et la cape et on y va ? Répondit Sirius.

- Ok, c'est parti !!

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, Sirius et James était sous la cape de ce dernier devant le tableau qui dissimuler la réserve secrète de Turner. Ils suivirent es instructions de Severus pour pouvoir y entrer, et pénétrèrent dans l'immense salle. Elle était remplie d'étagères couverte de bocaux de toutes sortes et de toutes grandeurs.

- Bin merde alors … on va y passer l'année !! s'écria James.

- Oh non, regarde de plus prés !! Lui répondit-il en souriant.

James regarda les étagères et fut sidérer de constater que les ingrédients étaient tous étiquetés et classer par ordre alphabétique.

- Il est inconscient ce prof mais je commence à l'aimer !! déclara James.

- Non, ce que tu aime c'est son coté maniaque !!

- Oui, ça doit être ça.

Ils prirent ce dont ils avaient besoins, et partirent avant le retour de l'effroyable professeur de potion qui prendrait un malin plaisir à les punir s'il les trouvait là.

Ils rejoignirent Remus et Lily dans la salle sur demande afin de les aider.

***

29 décembre 04h10 - Salle sur demande

Ils y étaient depuis le retour des garçons et n'y avait bougé que pour aller dans les cuisines afin de prendre de quoi se nourrir en attendant que la potion soit terminée.

Sirius était le seul éveillé, il écoutait la potion qui frémissait doucement encore pour cinq heures, il pensait à Severus et ne cessait de prier pour qu'il revienne à lui.

A 10h tout était prêt et la potion avait suffisamment refroidit pour être donner à Severus sans le blesser.

Sirius se dirigea donc vers l'infirmerie.

Quand il entra il eut la surprise de constater que seul Mme Pomfresh était au coté de son amour. Il s'approcha et demanda à l'infirmière si elle pouvait les laisser. Elle sourit et partis en direction de son bureau.

Sirius tira les rideaux qui entouré le lit et s'approcha de Severus.

- Bonjour mon amour, désolé pour hier mais j'étais entrain de préparer ce que tu m'as demandé et je n'ai pas put me libérer… on a réussi, enfin j'espère que ça va marcher...

Il arrêta de parler, déposa un baiser sur les lèvres et le ventre de son petit ami, puis lui fit boire doucement la potion…

***

31 décembre 22h06 - Infirmerie

Cela faisait maintenant dix jours que Severus avait était empoisonné et deux qu'il avait prit la potion, Sirius était inquiet mais toujours à son chevet.

Cependant les Médicomages avaient noté une légère amélioration hier, son sang ne comportait presque plus de poison, mais ils ne savaient pas si le temps qu'il avait passé sous l'influence de ce dernier n'avait pas endommagé son cerveau au point qu'il ne puisse pas se réveiller. Selon eux, il n'y avait plus rien à faire sauf attendre…

En tenant ses mains, Sirius murmura des douces paroles à son petit serpent, l'encourageant à revenir vers lui, à ne pas l'abandonner … mais rien ne se produisit.

Il soupira et s'apprêtait à partir quand les doigts de Severus serrèrent sa main ...


	7. Chapter 7 : Garder ses ennemis sous le

Note de l'auteur : Coucou à tous j'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances (pour ceux qui le sont, sinon pour les autres courage !!), je profite donc de ce temps pour poster un nouveau chapitre de ma fiction comme promis. Je ne sais pas quand viendra le prochain, mais je fais au mieux... Voilà, merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui prenne le temps de me laisser une petite review ça me fait toujours autant plaisir ...=D Voici donc le chapitre 7, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ...

***

* * *

Chapitre 7 : " Garder ses ennemis sous le coude "

_

* * *

_

***

_Il soupira et s'apprêtait à partir quand les doigts de Severus serrèrent__ sa main …_

- Mon amour, chuchota Sirius, tu m'entends ?

Severus le regarda d'un air fatigué mais ne dit rien. Devant ce manque de réponse Sirius s'empressa d'aller prévenir l'infirmière.

Quand il revint avec elle, ils virent Severus assit sur son lit, son regard perdu en direction de la fenêtre.

- Mr Snape, comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda Pompom.

- Bien, je crois, j'ai un peu mal à la tête… mais autrement ça va !

- Bien je vais voir ça.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'examen terminé, l'infirmière contacta l'hôpital pour leur faire un rapport. Profitant de son absence, Sirius s'approcha du lit:

- Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

- Sirius ?

- Oui mon amour ?

- Qu'es ce qui s'est passé ?

- Tu ne te rappelle pas ?

- Je sais ce qui s'est passé avant que je m'endorme mais je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé après …

- Tu as été empoisonné mais ça je crois que tu t'en doutais, d'ailleurs faudra qu'on est une petite explication à ce sujet !! Après il y a eut les Médicomages, les examens, les journaux …

- On a parlé de moi dans le journal ???

- Oui, mais juste en te citant, en faite l'article était sur … ton père … bafouilla Sirius mal à l'aise.

- Oh, il est mort c'est ça ?

- Oui … comment tu ...??

Severus baissa la tête ne voulant croiser le regard de son petit ami.

- C'était toi ??? demanda Sirius.

- Il voulait faire du mal à notre bébé et il n'était pas question que je le laisse faire, comprends-moi c'était lui ou nous et moi j'ai choisis …

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce. Le Gryffondor n'aurai jamais cru que son amant puisse être un tueur. Lui-même détestait ses parents mais il ne lui viendrait jamais à l'idée de les tuer. D'un autre coté si quelqu'un avait menacé de tuer Severus ou son bébé il ne sait pas comment il aurait réagit, mais il était sûr qu'il ne serait pas resté là sans rien faire.

- Tu me déteste ? demanda Severus d'une petite voix.

- Non, non, jamais … je t'aime et tu as fait ce que tu as fais pour sauver notre enfant, et je ne peux pas te détester pour ça …

- Notre bébé n'est pas encore en sécurité tu sais … il faut arrêter !

- Arrêter quoi ?

- Nous …

- Quoi ? Tu veux rompre ?

- Pas pour de vrai, je t'aime et je ne supporterais pas de te perdre, mais pour tout les autres il faut qu'on ne soit plus ensemble et qu'il n'y est plus de bébé !

- Pourquoi, ton père est mort …

- Il ne s'agit pas seulement de mon père, tu ne comprends pas, mon père n'était qu'un pion, Tu-sais-qui recrute de plus en plus de personnes pour grossir ses rangs, et il ne veut laisser personnes lui échapper ! Je dois devenir ce que mon père voulait que je devienne, pour le bien de notre enfant …

- Pas question tu n'es pas obliger, il y a d'autres moyens …

- Lesquels Sirius, il ne nous laissera jamais tranquille, soit je lui appartiens, soit je meure ! Et je ne veux pas mourir.

Severus avait les larmes aux yeux, il avait longuement réfléchi à tout ça pendant son coma et il était arrivé à cette unique conclusion.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre … chuchota Sirius.

- Moi non plus …

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, puis Sirius enlaça Severus comme si il aller lui échapper, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Il faudrait qu'on s'éloigne, du moins pour les autres, de manière radicale …

- Comme si on ne se connaissait plus, revenir à notre ancienne relation ?

- Oui, je pense que se serait mieux pour vous, dit une voix qu'ils reconnurent parfaitement.

En effet, le professeur Dumbledore venait de rentrer dans l'infirmerie et observait les de jeune homme.

- Professeur ! Comment vous … s'exclama Sirius.

- Mme Pomfresh m'a prévenus du réveille de Mr Snape.

- Professeur, qu'entendez-vous par « je pense que se serait mieux pour vous » ? demanda Severus.

- Vous n'êtes sans savoir que la personne pour laquelle travaillait votre père est très puissante et a de nombreux espions. Votre état en témoigne d'ailleurs, quelqu'un a dut prévenir votre père de vos relations pour qu'il est dans l'idée de vous "punir" … Evidement je ne vous obligerais jamais à faire quelque chose contre votre volonté à tous les deux … mais pour votre sécurité, et pour celle de cet enfant il vaudrait mieux, en effet, que vous repreniez vos « anciennes relations » comme vous le dites.

- Vous pensez que les Serpentard pourraient faire du mal à Severus, Professeur ?

- Ils lui en n'ont déjà fait en le dénonçant, bien que ce n'ai pas sûr que ce soit un Serpentard, un élève d'une autre maison aurait put tout aussi bien le faire.

Sirius voulut répliquer qu'aucun Gryffondor ne ferait une chose pareille, mais il décida de se taire.

- Alors qu'es ce que vous proposer, parce que tout le monde a bien vus que notre relation était très forte, ils ne vont jamais croire qu'on se sépare comme ça sur un coup de tête surtout avec ce qu'il vient de se passer… déclara Sirius.

- Oui, il faudrait qu'on ne se soit jamais afficher en public, ou qu'ils ne s'en rappellent pas … commença Severus.

- C'est un peu l'idée, ou plus simplement comme si VOUS vous ne vous en souveniez pas, vous voyez où je veux en venir ?

Les deux étudiants regardèrent le directeur d'un air confus.

- Vous sortez d'une grave "maladie" Mr Snape, il ne serait pas anormal qu'il y est certains effets suite à ça. Une amnésie partielle par exemple, serait une bonne idée à cette situation ?

- Et pour le bébé? demanda Sirius.

- Personne en dehors de tes amis ne sait que je suis enceint, il suffira de leur dire que j'ai fait une fausse couche et cela rendra plus plausible notre séparation à leur yeux, tu ne crois pas ? demanda Severus en regardant son petit ami.

- Tu crois qu'il faut vraiment leur mentir, ce sont nos amis…

- Moins il y aura de personne au courant mieux se sera, Mr Black, déclara le directeur.

- D'accord, si vous pensez que c'est nécessaire, se résigna Sirius.

- Nous sommes donc d'accord pour que tout cela reste entre nous trois, et Mme Pomfresh évidement ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Oui, nous le sommes, professeur, mais en ce qui concerne les Médicomages s'ils viennent m'examiner ils verront que je mens, non ? demanda le Serpentard.

- Comme votre vie n'est plus en danger, vous n'avait plus besoin de toutes ces personnes autours de vous, désormais seule Pompom vous suivra.

Le directeur pris congé, laissant les deux jeunes amants ensemble.

***

Une fois seul, Sirius regarda longuement son petit ami en lui caressant la joue. Les prochains mois aller être les plus durs qu'il aurait vécu à Poudlard, et il ne pourrait même plus se confier à ses meilleurs amis. Pour Severus c'était différent, lui n'avait pas vraiment d'affinité avec ses condisciples de Serpentard et il n'était pas très apprécier dans les autres maisons avant leur relation. C'était un moins lourd sacrifice, quoique s'il voulait préserver les apparences il faudrait qu'il se mêle plus aux serpents pour d'une part découvrir qui l'avait vendu à son père mais aussi pour savoir si d'autres personnes viendraient finir le travail. Oui la situation était vraiment dangereuse et il se dit que s'il devait mentir un peu à ses amis ça n'était pas cher payé pour garantir la sécurité de sa famille…

Cette nuit là, Sirius resta dans les bras de Severus, une dernière fois avant qu'il n'est à se cacher de tous.

Les reste des vacances, l'infirmière garda Severus afin de lui procurer les soins approprié mais aussi pour que personne ne se doute qu'il soit réveillé. Personne n'était autorisé à le voir, sauf évidement Sirius mais seulement le soir pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

***

Le matin de la reprise des cours, le directeur annonça lors du petit déjeuner que Severus s'était réveillé et que sa vie n'était plus en danger, mais que suite à son empoisonnement il avait perdu une partie de sa mémoire et que ses souvenirs les plus récents remontaient à l'été dernier.

A la table des rouges et or, les visages étaient passé du soulagement à l'horreur.

- Patmol doit être content son serpent est sauvé ! déclara James.

- Tu n'as pas écouté la suite du discours hein ? demanda Lily.

- Eh … pourquoi ?

- Severus est amnésique James, il ne se souvient plus de nous ou de Sirius…

- Il nous connait depuis plus de six ans, il ne nous aura pas oublié, déclara Peter.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

- Il saura qui on est mais il ne sera plus comme avant les vacances, il nous détestera et Sirius aussi ...

- Le pauvre, comme si le destin ne s'était pas déjà assez acharner sur lui !! s'écria Lily les larmes aux yeux.

Ils se regardèrent un moment puis partir en cours en silence. Le premier cours de l'année : Potion, pour changer … Ils y retrouvèrent Sirius qui attendait patiemment que le cours commence :

- Sirius ! s'exclama Remus, comment tu va ?

- Ça pourrais être mieux, Rem'…

- Il se souvient vraiment de rien … enfin je veux dire de vous ? demanda Lily en le prenant dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

- Non … il … je suis que le sale clébard pour lui maintenant … répondit Sirius les larmes aux yeux.

- Ça va surement s'arranger …déclara James, il suffit de lui rafraichir la mémoire et puis avec le bébé …

- Il n'y a plus de bébé, plus de nous, plus rien … c'est finis alors est-ce qu'on pourrait éviter d'enfoncer le couteau encore un peu plus profondément dans mon cœur s'il vous plait !

Le professeur Turner ouvrit la porte à cet instant et fit entrer ses élèves. Sirius entra en dernier et se mit au fond à coté d'un autre Gryffondor qu'il ne connaissait pas pour ne pas à avoir à répondre aux questions de ses amis. C'était très difficile de leur mentir mais il le fallait.

Le cours se passa comme tout les autres, Severus n'étant autorisé à y participer pour des raisons "médicales", Sirius n'était pas obliger de jouer l'indifférence en le voyant au moins dans cette matière.

***

La journée passa très lentement pour les deux amants, mais aussi pour les amis de l'un d'entre eux. En effet, plusieurs fois Lily avait essayé de parler à Severus mais il l'évitait comme la peste et préférait se refugier dans sa salle commune.

Sirius n'était pas mécontent que cette journée soit finie. A 22h il émit le besoin d'être seul et de prendre un peu l'air. James lui prêta donc sa cape et la carte pour qu'il ne se fasse pas prendre et il partit. Il alla discrètement rejoindre Severus dans sa chambre, comme il le fessait au début de leur relation quand personne ne savait.

Il trouva ainsi son petit serpent allongé sur son lit en train de lire :

- Tu vas bien ? demanda le Gryffondor en s'approchant de lui.

- Oui, un peu fatigué, la journée a été longue …

- Pour tous je pense ! Tu as passé d'autres tests ce matin quand j'étais en potion ?

- Oui, Pompom s'était plus intéressé à l'état du bébé, elle ne l'avait pas fait avant elle se concentré surtout sur moi c'est pour ça qu'elle ne la pas vue plutôt ...

- Vue quoi ?

- Tu sais on pensait que le poison n'avez eut aucun effet sur lui, mais …

- Quoi ? Tu me fais peur là !

- Le poison, non, mais … la potion pour me guérir si !!

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda le rouge et or de plus en plus inquiet.

- Sa vie n'est pas en danger ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que la "venusta" peut avoir pour effet, surtout dans un draineur, d'accélérer la gestation du fœtus si elle est ingérée par une personne enceinte…

- Et ?

- Notre bébé aura deux mois d'avance sur la date prévus, j'accoucherais fin Avril et non Juin !!

Sirius le regarda comme si on venait de le gifler. Avril était dans quatre mois et ils étaient loin d'être prêt, ils n'avaient quasiment rien acheté … La panique se voyait clairement dans ses yeux.

- Sirius ? Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle ?

- Si, bien sûr, c'est juste que je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas à celle là …

- Ça tombe très bien, comme ça personne n'aura de doute en me voyant "malade" en Avril, ils ne pourront rien soupçonner !!

Severus avait un grand sourire et il se jeta dans les bras de son amant.

***

Il commença par prendre ses lèvres dans un baiser plein d'amour et de tendresse, puis il passa ses mains sous la chemise de son amour, lui caressant doucement le dos. A bout de souffle Sirius interrompis le baiser :

- Tu es sûr que c'est raisonnable dans ton état ?

- Je vais très bien et puis tu m'as tellement manqué mon chéri …

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, lui répondit-il en le portant sur le lit.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau tout en se déshabitant, jetant les vêtements gênants à travers la chambre. Les mains du rouge et or parcoururent le corps du vert et argent le fessant gémir doucement. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas était toucher de la sorte, qu'il profita de chaque caresses que lui procurait son amant.

Une bouche vint vite remplacer les mains et descendit de plus en plus bas, s'arrêtant sur son ventre, qui avait doublé de volume depuis la dernière fois, puis elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du sexe tendus de Severus et souffla légèrement sur le gland.

- Sirius … gémit le Serpentard, s'il te plait …

Sirius obéit et le prit en bouche. Sa langue lécha le membre tendus sur toute sa longueur tandis qu'un de ses doigts se faufiler entre ses fesses. Il imprima le même rythme à sa bouche qu'à ses doigts, si bien que Severus ne fut plus capable le prononcer la moindre parole cohérente. Il ne pensait qu'à Sirius, son bel amant qui lui procurait tant de plaisir. Après quelques minutes de cette douce torture, le dit amant arrêta tous mouvement, au mécontentement de Severus qui émis un léger grognement.

Le Gryffondor le fit basculer sur le coté, se plaçant derrière lui pour plus de confort. Il déposa de petits baisers dans son cou tout en le pénétrant doucement. Pour le détendre un peu, il prit son sexe d'une main et commença les vas et viens. Lents au début mais il accéléra sous les cris de jouissance de son amant. Severus vint rapidement dans sa main. Il sentit alors l'anneau de chair se resserrer autour de lui et la jouissance l'emporta à son tour.

Sirius lança un rapide sort de nettoyage sur eux, puis leur jeta la couverture et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

***

Deux mois était passé depuis la soi-disant "rupture" de Sirius et Severus. Tout le monde avait pris pour habitude de les voir s'ignorer quand ils se croisaient dans un couloir et plus personne ne s'étonner de ne pas voir le Serpentard en cours de Potion. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que chaque nuit, un certain Gryffondor se faufiler en douce dans le chambre du préfet des vert et argent.

La vie suivait donc son cours, de manière plus agréable pour certains que d'autre. En effet, depuis le rétablissement de Severus, Lily et James s'était considérablement rapproché. Il n'était pas rare de les voir tout les deux à la bibliothèque ou dans la salle commune entrain de travailler, discuter et même s'embrasser. Remus et Sirius étaient plus que content pour leur ami qui convoiter depuis longtemps la jeune préfète.

Severus quand à lui, paraissait de plus en plus froid et solitaire. Il rester souvent seul (en dehors de ses nuits) et ne parlait à quasiment à personne. Durant la journée il portait en permanence un sort de dissimulation qui cachait parfaitement son ventre et le protégeait. Un jour alors qu'il était en tête à tête avec les dix-huit volumes de l'encyclopédie des "plus célèbres et puissantes potion du monde", il fut abordé par Lucius Malfoy :

- Severus, lui dit-il en s'assaillant en face de lui.

- Lucius.

- Plus je t'observe et plus tu m'intéresse.

- C'est Cissi qui ne va pas être contente…

- Je ne te parle pas de ça idiot, je te trouve quelques... qualités.

- Ok tu veux quoi ?

- J'ai besoin de toi.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Une potion, je ne suis pas très bon en cette matière …

- C'est le moins que tu puisses dire t'as même pas eut ta BUSE, alors qu'on avait eut toutes les réponses la veille par …

- Oui, c'est bon, j'ai compris… personne n'est parfait !!

- Venant d'un Malfoy c'est étonnant…

- Tu écoute ou pas ?

- Vas-y c'est quoi cette potion ?

- En faite, je te demande pas de la faire, c'est juste qu'on m'a chargé de retrouver une recette …

- Et en quoi cela me concerne et puis c'est qui "on" ?

- Cela te concerne parce que c'est ton père qu'il l'a inventé et "on" c'est personne ...

- "personne" s'intéresse au poison de la "venusta" ?

- Tu es malin …

- Mon père a consacré sa vie à cette fleur alors …

- C'est d'ailleurs un comble qu'elle l'est tuée…

- C'est sûr, mais qu'est ce qui te fait penser que je sais où est cette recette ?

- Quelqu'un nous a dit que c'était toi qui l'avais !

- Qui ? Parce que de tout évidence il ment …

- Quelqu'un de sûr…

- Je ne peux pas t'aider désolé !

- Et si je te paie ?

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te donner ce qui est la seule chose de valeur que m'a laissé mon père pour quelques gallions ? Je connais la "venusta" mieux que n'importe quel potioniste, si quelqu'un doit la manipuler c'est moi …

- Et bien, je vois que ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe.

- Ça doit être à force de te fréquenter.

Ils se sourirent puis Lucius pris congé non s'en ajouté qu'il n'allait pas en rester là.


	8. Chapter 8 : Naissance

Note de l'auteur : Coucou à tous j'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances je profite donc de ce temps pour poster un nouveau chapitre de ma fiction. Je suis désoler du temps que j'ai mis pour poster et je vais essayer de ne pas laisser passer trois mois cette fois pour le prochain. Encore toutes mes excuses !

Voilà, merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui prenne le temps de me laisser une petite review ça me fait toujours autant plaisir ...=D Voici donc le chapitre 8, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ...

***

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Naissance

* * *

***

Le mois de Mars était déjà bien entamé et les premières épreuves de BUSE et d'ASPIC blancs arriveraient bientôt. Severus en était à son avant dernier mois de grossesse et avait de plus en plus de mal à se déplacer et à suivre les cours. Il était d'ailleurs prévu qu'il emménage dans son nouvel appartement à la fin de ce mois sous un faux prétexte.

Le reste de l'école était trop préoccuper par les prochains examens pour s'intéresser à lui, même ses anciens amis Gryffondor qui passait le plus claire de leur temps à la bibliothèque poussés par Remus et Lily. Seul quelques Serpentard semblaient montrer un quelconque intérêt à Severus, en qui il voyait un futur "collègue" malgré son sang ...

D'après les "on dit" de leurs parents, Severus Snape avait certaine choses qui attirait l'attention du Maitre, notamment ses grandes facilité en potion mais aussi le faite qu'il possède les anciens écrits et notes de son défunt père.

Celui qui était d'ailleurs charger de le recruter personnellement, était son camarade de chambre Lucius Malfoy, qui était connus pour être très convainquant et qui avait convertis une bonne partie de ses "amis".

***

En ce Samedi matin, Sirius comme à l'accoutumer, était en train de faire la grasse matinée. N'ayant rejoint son lit que tôt ce matin il comptait bien en profiter. Mais son meilleur ami, qui n'allait d'ailleurs plus le rester s'il continuait comme ça, s'acharnait à vouloir le réveiller :

- SIRIUS DEBOUT !!! Hurla James.

- Non … veut dormir encore …

- Pas question, on n'a des tas de truc à faire et il est bientôt 10h !!

- 10H non mais tu veux ma mort ça fait à peine 4h que je suis coucher ….

- A bon mais t'était où cette nuit ?

- Te regarde pas, lâche-moi ! Répliqua Sirius en mettant sa couverture sur sa tête.

- T'était avec une fille ?? Demanda James en prenant la dite couverture.

- Je suis gay…

- Ah oui j'avais oublié !! Bon, un gars alors ?

- T'es lourd là !!!

- T'as pas envie de me le dire, mais je croyais qu'on se cacher rien, et puis où sont passées tes grande phrases comme …

- Ok ok t'as gagné, j'étais avec un mec ! Tu me rends ma couette maintenant ?

- Et vous avez fait quoi ?

- ON S'EST TAPER UNE BELOTE !!!!! Tu le fait exprès ou quoi ???

- Bin dit donc t'es pas du matin toi !!! S'était un mauvais coup c'est ça ?

Dans la chambre on entendit le hurlement d'un Sirius totalement exaspéré par son meilleur ami, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sortir Remus de la salle de bain :

- Bin qu'es ce qui se passe pourquoi tu gueule comme ça ??

- Sirius s'est fait chier avec un mec hier soir ! Répondit James.

- C'est toi qui me fais chier !! Je voudrais pioncer encore une heure c'est trop demandé ?

- C'est toi qui a dit que t'avait un truc à faire ce matin j'te signale !

- Quoi ???? Attends on est quel jour ?

- Bin samedi, répondit Peter qui venait de rentré dans la pièce.

- Merci ça je sais mais le combien ?

- Le 22 !!!

- MERDE MERDE MERDE !!!!

Sirius se précipita dans la salle de bain à toute allure il avait rendez-vous dans dix minute chez madame Pomfresh pour l'écographie de Severus. Il avait d'ailleurs prévenus ses amis en leur disant qu'il avait des vaccins à faire.

Sortis de la douche il se précipita hors de la chambre avec un simple "à plus tard" pour ses amis:

- C'est bizarre d'habitude faut le trainé pour qu'il y aille !!! Répliqua James.

- Ouai, il a peut-être compris que plus vite il y va et plus vite il est débarrasser !! Répondit Remus.

- Peut-être ...

Sirius arriva en trompe à l'infirmerie sous l'œil noir de sa tendre moitié :

- T'es en retard !!!

- Je sais je suis désolé… j'avais …

- Oublier ??

- Non …. c'est juste que j'ai eut du mal à me débarrasser de James !!! Jamais je ne pourrais t'oublier !!! Mentis le Gryffondor.

Severus, satisfait et rassuré, s'approcha de son petit ami et l'embrassa.

L'infirmière choisie ce moment pour sortir de son bureau pour conduire ces deux jeune gens dans la salle d'examen. Elle demanda à Severus de se déshabiller et de s'allonger sur le lit :

- Bien voyons voir comment va ce petit bout de choux. Vous voulez savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon ?

Les deux futurs papas se regardèrent puis ils hochèrent la tête. L'infirmière examina minutieusement le bébé et Severus, puis après une vingtaine de minute elle prit enfin la parole :

- Félicitation les garçons, vous aller avoir une petite fille en pleine santé !!

En entendant la nouvelle Sirius pris un Severus ému (bin oui les hormones !!) dans ses bras et l'embrassa de nouveau.

- Une fille, on va avoir une fille !! Répété sans cesse Severus dont les yeux, déjà très humide, commencèrent réellement à pleurer.

- Oui mon amour, on va enfin pouvoir acheter des tonne de rose … répondit Sirius en lui souriant.

- Mme Pomfresh, quel sont les choses primordiale qu'il faut à un bébé ?

- Je vous ferais une liste détaillé et je vous donnerais les catalogue pour que vous puissiez choisir ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Snape. Je dois aussi vous dire qu'il faudrait que vous intégriez les appartements que nous avions prévus pour votre fin de grossesse.

- Maintenant mais on avait prévus de le faire que dans deux semaines ….

- Oui mais je viens d'envoyer deux élèves malades à st Mangouste et je pensais m'en servir comme excuse pour vous, en disant que vous aviez contracté la même maladie et que je vous y avez aussi envoyé.

- d'accord, si vous penser que c'est mieux …

- Je le pense en effet !

- Dans ce cas j'y vais tout de suite.

Severus se dirigea donc vers le passage qui relier l'infirmerie de ses appartements. Il avait été décidé qu'il serait plus pratique pour l'infirmière qu'il en soit ainsi aux cas où il y aurait une urgence. Un elfe avait aussi été assigné au jeune homme afin qu'il puisse rester dans sa chambre sans avoir à se déplacer et par conséquent pour qu'il ne se fasse pas repérer.

Au déjeuner, le directeur annonça les noms des trois élèves qui avaient été admis à l'hôpital suite à la contraction d'une violente grippe. En entendant le nom de Severus, Remus et James tournèrent la tête vers Sirius mais ce dernier semblait ne pas avoir suivis l'annonce du directeur et ses amis décidèrent de ne rien ajouter.

***

Trois semaines étaient passées depuis cette annonce durant lesquelles Sirius partager habilement son temps entre ses amis, à réviser, s'amuser et jouer quelque tours au serpents, et son petit ami avec lequel il commandait des tonnes d'affaire pour leur future fille. Une petite chambre avait été aménagée pour elle dans les appartements de son père et le jeune couple s'appliquait à la décorer non sans quelques disputes.

Dans la nuit du 16 avril, Sirius qui avait rejoint son compagnon pour la nuit, le senti se lever brusquement et se mettre à faire les cent pas dans la chambre :

- Sev, qu'es ce que tu fais ?

- C'est rien rendort-toi, j'ai juste quelques crampes, ça arrive parfois, il faut juste que je marche un peu ça va passer !

- T'es sur, tu ne veux pas que j'appelle Pompom ?

- Non, ça va passer ...

Sirius le regarda faire quelques pas puis il revint se coucher comme si de rien n'était. Mais à peine une demi heure plus tard, la douleur revint et Sirius se précipita vers la cheminée et appela l'infirmière.

- Alors que ce passe-t-il Messieurs ?

- Severus a des contractions !! Répondit Sirius tout paniqué.

- Depuis combien de temps ? Demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de Severus.

- Mais ce n'est pas des contractions, j'ai juste un peu mal parfois mais ça ne dure pas et puis ce n'est pas le moment elle ne doit venir au monde que dans deux semaines … répondit Severus d'un air buté.

- Depuis combien de temps Mr Snape ? Redemanda-t-elle.

- Ça a commencé vers six heures, après ma sieste …

- Pourquoi t'as rien dit ? Demanda Sirius mais l'infirmière ne laissa pas le Serpentard répondre et continua ses questions.

- Et ces "douleurs" vous diriez qu'elles sont de plus en plus fréquentes ?

- Peut- être … répondit-il en voyant où elle voulait en venir, mais elle ne devrait pas arriver maintenant …

Severus avait peur, il ne voulait pas que son bébé naisse prématurément car pour lui ça voulait dire qu'elle ne serait pas en bonne santé et il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il avait vécu tant de chose pour qu'elle vive et il ne voulait pas abandonner maintenant. Il devait bien avoir une potion ou autre qui arrêterait ces maudites contractions et qui laisserait à sa fille le temps d'être parfaitement prête à sortir.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et Sirius vint le prendre dans ses bras. L'infirmière lança quelque sort de diagnostique et les résultats étaient sans appel : l'enfant aller naitre dans quelque heures.

- Chut tout va bien aller t'inquiète pas … essaya de consoler Sirius.

- Elle avait déjà deux mois d'avance, elle ne pourrait pas y rester encore deux petites semaines !!! s'exclama Severus en larmes juste au moment où une autre contraction se fit ressentir.

- Apparemment cette jeune demoiselle est pressée de faire votre connaissance, et d'après les résultats des sorts, elle est prête ! Ne vous inquiéter pas elle ira très bien !

Après ces paroles réconfortantes, Severus se décida à prendre la potion que Mme Pomfresh lui tendit et s'installa sur le lit.

Trois heures plus tard, à exactement 1h12 du matin, Samira Snape-Black vint au monde pour le plus grand plaisir de ses papas. Severus épuisé, s'endormis juste après avoir vus sa petit princesse et c'est donc Sirius qui s'occupa de Samira. Il lui fit prendre son bain, l'habilla puis la mis dans son berceau à coté du lit de Severus. Mme Pomfresh prit congé après avoir vérifié que tout ce petit monde aller bien.

***

Le temps s'écoulait paisiblement dans ce petit apparentement, Severus passait ses journées à s'occuper de Samira, à rattraper ses cours et à se reposer. D'après l'infirmière il pourrait revenir en cours dans environs deux semaines, mais il n'était pas pressé que ce jours arrive car, au coté de sa fille, il n'avait pas à jouer un jeu, ni à mettre son marque froid et indifférent, il pouvait rester lui-même sans mettre leurs vies en danger. Sirius venait à chaque fois qu'il avait un moment de libre, ce que ses amis remarquèrent. Mais il prétexta un besoin de solitude et comme James était très occupé avec Lily et Remus avec ses livres, ils ne cherchèrent pas à le retenir.

Pour les aider avec le bébé, le directeur leur avait mis à disposition Ilka une elfe de maison qui avait une grande expérience avec les jeunes enfants. Elle serait donc parfaite pour s'occuper de Samira quand ses deux papas seront en cours, ou dans l'incapacité de s'occuper d'elle.

Le directeur avait une longue discussion avec Severus après son accouchement et il avait été décidé que l'existence de Samira resterait un secret. Il avait d'ailleurs prise toute les mesures nécessaires au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose à lui ou à Sirius, elle serait accueilli dans sa famille du coté de sa mère et que son père lui avait toujours défendus de voir ou même de parler. Ces gens étaient la seul famille qu'il lui rester, et il savait qu'il ne laisserait pas sa fille à la rue. Sirius n'avait eut rien à dire vus que sa propre famille n'aurait certainement pas fait l'affaire.

***

Fraichement sortie de l'infirmerie Severus, avec l'accord de l'infirmière, se dirigea vers la salle de cours de potion. Les deux élèves hospitalisés étaient revenus en cours au cours de la semaine dernière et cela aurait été suspect s'il n'était revenu en ce lundi matin.

Severus avait donc revêtus son masque et entrer dans les cachots, où il aperçut son petit amis en compagnie des autres Gryffondor mais aussi Lucius et sa bande. Il n'accorda aucun regard aux rouge et or et fit un bref signe de tête à Lucius avant d'entrer dans la salle.

Il s'installa comme d'habitude à la table devant le bureau du professeur Turner, et fut vite rejoint par son camarade de Serpentard :

- Severus.

- Lucius.

- Tu m'as l'air en pleine forme !

- T'occupe pas de mon air.

- En tout cas ils n'ont pas touché à ta si charmante personnalité à l'hosto ça fait plaisir…

En réponse il reçu un profond regard noir qui aurait put faire baisser les yeux à toute personne sensé mais comme Lucius n'en faisait pas partie il le regarda en souriant.

Le cours théorique commença et les deux Serpentard commencèrent à prendre des notes. Quand ils arrivèrent à la partie pratique, Lucius se rapprocha de Severus :

- J'espère que tu es en forme ?

- Pourquoi ?

- J'organise une sorte de petite soirée et tu as le grand honneur de t'y voir convier !

- Non merci.

- On ne refuse pas l'invitation d'un Malfoy !!

- Bin désolé mais j'ai tout les cours à rattraper et …

- Et ces cours sont plus importants que ton avenir ?

- Qu'es ce que t'entent par là, c'est quoi cette fête ?

- Tu le sauras si tu viens …

- Mais encore ?

- T'es long à la détente toi, c'est bien toi qui m'as dit que tu serais le seul à manipuler la venusta, alors c'est ta chance … ne LE déçoit pas …

Severus le dévisagea quelque secondes puis il demanda :

- Tu as dit que c'était quand déjà ?

Lucius souris mais n'eut pas le temps de donner une réponse que Turner s'avança devant leur table et inspecta leurs chaudrons, conclusion : 20 points en moins pour Lucius pour potion raté.

En sortant le la salle Lucius donna un morceau de parchemin à Severus et partis en cours de SACM. Il le déplia et lus :

_La fête a lieu dans la salle sur demande, Samedi 23 h._

_Rendez-vous devant, je te ferais entrer._

Pensif, Severus se dirigea vers l'infirmerie où il pourrait rejoindre ses appartements et sa fille vus qu'il avait finis les cours de la matinée.

***

Le soir même il en parla à Sirius tout en donnant le biberon à Samira :

- Ne me dit pas que tu compte vraiment y aller ? Demanda le rouge et or après que Severus lui ai révélé toute l'histoire.

- Bien sûr que si ! Il y aura certainement tous les futurs Mangemorts …

- Justement ! C'est trop dangereux.

- Sirius, IL sait que j'ai la venusta, toute les notes de mon père en plus de mes recherches personnelles, si je ne suis pas, ou si du moins je ne fait pas semblant d'être de son coté, il me tuera … enfin le plus probable c'est qu'il enverra quelqu'un pour me tuer et récupérer ces documents, je ne suis pas si important … enfin tout ça pour te dire que de tout façon je n'ai pas le choix …

- On pourrait partir …

- Et pour aller où ? IL nous retrouvera et nous tuera nous mais aussi Sami … c'est ça que tu veux ?

- Non, bien sûr que non !!

- Alors laisse moi faire, en plus temps qu'on est à l'école on ne risque rien, IL n'osera rien tenter sous le nez de Dumbledore.

- D'accord, mais rien d'inconsidéré ! Notre petite princesse à besoin de toi !

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Sirius prit Samira dans ses bras pour lui faire faire son rot tout en la berçant.

***

Le Samedi arriva bien vite, surtout pour Sirius qui n'était pas très décidé à laisser sa tendre moitié au milieu de tous ces Mangemorts. Il alla jusqu'à demander la Carte Du Maraudeur à James qui avait prévus de passer une soirée "romantique" avec Lily. Depuis sept ans qu'il lui courrait après il n'était pas près à la laisser s'enfuir …

C'est ainsi que Sirius passa sa soirée, à repérer toutes les personnes qui se rendaient dans la salle sur demande au environ de 22h-23h. Mieux valait savoir qui était de l'autre coté, ça pouvait toujours servir. Il remarqua avec la plus grande surprise qu'il n'y avait pas uniquement des élèves de Serpentard mais aussi des Poufsouffle et des Serdaigle. Cependant il fut soulagé de ne voir aucun Gryffondor, ce qui le rendit fier de sa maison ...

A 22h50, Severus se dirigea vers la salle sur demande. Là il y vit Lucius qui discuter avec Nott, il s'avança vers eux et les salua :

- Bien le bon soir Messieurs.

- Bonsoir Severus, entre je t'en pris.

Lucius ouvrit la porte et les deux autres Serpentard entrèrent. La pièce était devenue sombre, les murs étaient habillés de pierre et porter des larges torches. Au centre, il y avait une immense table où s'étaient déjà installés les premiers arrivants.

Severus s'installa au coté de Lucius, qui commença un long et barbant discours afin de venter toutes les qualités de celui qu'il nommait à présent comme "notre maitre".

Tout au long de ce discours, Severus, l'esprit embrumé, ne se fit qu'une seule réflexion : "_Mais dans quoi je me suis encore fourrait ..._ "

* * *

à suivre ...


	9. Epilogue : Et la vie continue

Note de l'auteur : Coucou à tous, et voilà le dernier chapitre de ma fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres. C'est une sorte de grand épilogue … mais lisez plutôt vous verrez !! =D

Voilà, merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont prit le temps de me laisser une petite review ça me fait toujours autant plaisir ...=D et à bientôt dans une prochaine Fiction …

***

* * *

Épilogue : Et la vie continue ...

* * *

***

Les semaines passent et les étudiants révisent en vus des prochains examens. Quand certains voient leur avenir déjà tout tracé d'autres se posent des questions sur ce qu'ils pourraient bien devenir. La question peut être fastidieuse quand on a 15 ans mais elle l'est beaucoup moins quand on a 17 ans.

C'est ainsi que se trouvait actuellement Severus, au milieu de son lit, berçant tendrement sa petite princesse mais aussi en réfléchissant à l'avenir. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment songé, c'est vrai son père ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, être un Mangemort et en parallèle reprendre ses travaux sur les potions. Il est vrai qu'il adore les potions et qu'il a toujours voulut les étudier en faculté mais maintenant avec sa fille il se voyait pas faire de longue étude surtout que Sirius, avec sa formation d'Aurors, ne pourrait pas beaucoup l'aider. Et puis, devenir Mangemorts ne le tentait pas plus que ça, même s'il pouvait être utile en les infiltrant, mais il restait à en convaincre son petit ami … et ça n'aller pas être simple.

Enfin, il avait au moins de bonnes bases pour le devenir et il s'entendait parfaitement bien avec Lucius qui semblait être le régisseur des futurs adeptes du Lord Noir dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard. La première réunion était toute une propagande afin d'attirer le maximum de gens à suivre ce Seigneur qui voulait purifier la communauté des sorciers et en bon sang purs, certains était pour cette optique. Mais Lucius ignorait que contrairement aux autres, lui n'était pas spécialement fier de son sang, après tout il détestait son père et sa mère n'était pas à proprement parler une sang pur. S'il l'avait su il n'aurait sans doute pas parlé à Severus de ses projets.

***

Sirius parcourait les couloirs en direction des appartements de Severus, il devait s'occuper de Samira pendant que son petit ami irait rejoindre ses condisciples de Serpentard. Mais avant il voulait passer rapidement dans son dortoir pour aller chercher une certaine carte.

Il passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame, puis monta les escaliers. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre mais la referma aussi vite avec un "Désolé". Il redescendit dans la salle commune, mais avant qu'il est franchit le tableau une voix l'interpella :

- Sirius !

- Oui James …

- Eh pour ce que tu viens de voir …

- T'as pas d'explication à me donner, t'es majeur et je ne suis pas ta mère !!

- Oui, mais t'es mon meilleur ami même si on ne se voit pas souvent ces derniers temps !

- Ce n'est pas que de ma faute je te signale …

- Je sais, je passe tout mon temps avec Lily et toi avec … _Severus_ !

- Quoi ??

- Me prend pas pour un con, tu veux ! Je sais que vous n'êtes pas aussi en froid que vous le prétendaient.

- Comment tu ... depuis combien de temps tu ... Eh à quel point es-tu fâché ?

- On va se la garder pour la fin celle-là si tu veux bien ! Alors tu veux savoir depuis combien de temps je sais ? Depuis deux semaines, comment ? Et bin je trouvais que tu sortais souvent en douce le soir et comme tu me disais rien … enfin bref je t'ai suivis sous la cape, mais ça ne m'as pas apprit grand-chose sur la personne que tu voyais, alors je me suis servis de la carte … et là, comme je connaissais l'existence de ces appartement grâce à ma filature, j'ai découvert que tu voyais Snape mais également qu'il y avait une autre personne avec vous …

Un bruit de pas arrêta James dans ces explications et Lily apparut dans la salle commune :

- Eh salut Sirius !

- Salut Lily …

- Je ne vais pas vous dérangez, je vais dans la grande salle … tu me rejoins plus tard ? Demanda-t-elle à James.

- Oui, à tout à l'heure …

Les deux garçons la regardèrent franchir le portrait puis Sirius se tourna vers James :

- Je sais que je n'aurai pas dut te cacher tout ça mais il en va de la survit de ma famille et je ne parle pas de ma mère …

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, tu n'as donc pas confiance en moi ?

- Bien sûr que si et tu le sais mais je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque quelqu'un sache qu'elle existe … ça serait pire que tout vus les circonstances ! Et puis tout nous laisse à penser que quelqu'un nous espionne et le rapporte aux Mangemorts, comment pense-tu que Severus a était empoisonné ?

- Je sais … mais quand même, on s'est toujours tout dit …

- Ecoute James, j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait pour protéger ma fille et si je devais choisir entre elle et toi, le choix serait vite fait !!!

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de le faire ! Je sais ce que tu ressens, moi-même je ne sais pas très bien comment je pourrais réagir si il arrivait quelque chose à Lily …

- Excuse-moi

- Non c'est moi qui m'excuse je n'aurai pas dut t'attaquait comme ça …

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras.

- T'es comme mon frère, c'est normal que je m'inquiète un peu …

- Oui et c'est réciproque !! Bon il faut que j'y aille, es-ce que tu veux voir ta petite nièce ?

James fit un grand sourire et accepta volontiers. Sirius couru chercher la carte et ils se mirent en route.

***

Le grand jour était enfin (ou déjà selon les points de vus) arrivé. Et oui aujourd'hui commençaient les examens de fin d'année, et les élèves, en particuliers ceux de 5ème et 7ème année, étaient des plus anxieux. Tous savaient que les résultats détermineraient leurs avenirs, il fallait donc ne pas se louper !!

Tout au long de cette longue semaine, les élèves passaient des salles d'examens à la bibliothèque et de la bibliothèque à leur salle commune. Nul n'avait le temps pour autre chose. Et c'est alors avec un grand soupire que ces même élèves accueillir la fin des épreuves. Ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire de toute façon alors pourquoi se stresser en attendant les résultats.

Il restait une semaine avant la fin définitive des cours, une semaine où il faisait beau et chaud et où les élèves passèrent dans le lac afin de trouver un peu de fraicheur.

Ceux-ci étant, ceux qui appartenaient à la maison Serpentard avait aussi le choix de rester dans les cachots où la température était plus qu'acceptable.

C'est d'ailleurs là que se trouvaient tout les futurs Mangemorts convaincu par Lucius. Il était fier de lui, il avait réussit à endoctriner tout les 7ème années de Serpentard. Tout ce beau monde avait rendez-vous la deuxième semaine des vacances pour prêter serment devant le Lord afin de devenir Mangemorts.

***

Sirius était en train de préparer les affaires de sa fille afin de les faire tenir dans sa malle. Severus et lui avaient décidé de passer les vacances ensemble dans un autre pays, loin de l'Angleterre, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. L'un comme l'autre n'avait pas de famille qui les attendait à l'arrivé du train et cela ne paraitrait pas bizarre qui soient loin de leur amis pour les vacances. Par contre ils ne partiraient que mi-juillet à cause des divers rassemblements organisés. En effet, les Mangemorts n'étaient pas les seul à recruter en cette période de vacance, l'Ordre du Phénix, avait demandé à divers étudiants majeur de les rejoindre dans la lutte contre le Lord Noir.

A la prochaine rentré, Sirius, James et Lily avait décidé d'intégraient l'Académie des Aurors, pendant que Severus partait pour la faculté de Potion. D'après Lucius, le Lord avait besoin d'un nouveau maitre des potions et il comptait bien à ce que Severus le devienne.

Severus entra dans sa chambre avec Samira dans ses bras :

- Tout est prêt ?

- Oui, toutes ses affaires sont soigneusement rangées dans la malle !

- Bien, je viens de la changer, le train part dans une heure et demi … tu as fini tes bagages ?

- Oui, j'ai tout, tu pars à quelle heure ?

- Dumbledore m'a dit que je pourrais emprunter sa cheminée dés que tout le monde sera à Pré-au-lard, alors j'irai quand tu partiras.

- Ok, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi ?

- Oui, tout iras bien, et puis comme ça je pourrais ranger toutes les affaires de Sami avant que tu arrive à la maison !

En effet, cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'ils avaient acquis un appartement dans le Londres moldu. Ils avaient notamment demandé son aide au directeur afin d'y mettre quelques protections. Severus s'y rendre directement alors que Sirius faisait le voyage en train puis y transplanerait.

***

Le 13 juillet, Severus en compagnie de ses « amis » de Serpentard ces rendirent dans un lieu inconnus afin de prêter allégeance à leur maitre. La cérémonie commença par un long discours suivis de la mise en place de la marque des ténèbres. Severus ayant anticipé la douleur avait emporté plusieurs fioles de potions, dont une anesthésiante et deux contre la douleur. Une fois marqué, les Mangemorts avaient le droit de regagner leur domicile mais devaient se tenir prêt au cas où ils seraient appelés. Seul Severus avait eu la certitude qu'il le laisserait tranquille tout le reste des vacances, car il souhaiter qu'il se prépare sérieusement à ses prochaines étude afin d'avoir son diplôme le plus vite possible et ainsi lui servir plus rapidement.

Dans la même semaine, le directeur de Poudlard, demanda à quelques anciens de ses élèves de rejoindre l'Ordre. C'est ainsi que Sirius, James, Remus, Peter et Lily devinrent membre de cette organisation, ainsi que Severus même si seulement deux personne le savait.

***

A la rentré, Severus et Sirius confièrent leur petite princesse à une nurse moldu qui ne connaissait rien au sorcier mais en qui Severus avait confiance (surtout après lui avoir jeté quelques sorts, pour leur sécurité …) pour qu'ils puissent poursuivre leurs activités scolaires et extrascolaires.

Le 18 novembre, James et Lily se marièrent (Sirius était sûr qu'ils s'étaient précipiter parce qu'elle était enceinte, mais il ne voulait pas jouer les mauvaise langues, surtout qu'ils l'avaient choisi pour témoin …). Cette journée était parfaite, ils auraient presque put oublier que dehors la guerre faisait rage et que il n'y a pas si longtemps ils étaient eux même engageaient dans une bataille.

Mais en ce jour, rien ne le laisser penser.

Le mois suivant Sirius appris que ses parents étaient morts, pas que cela était une surprise, ils étaient tout les deux assez vieux et pas en très bonne santé, mais cela lui fit quand même quelque chose qu'ils ne soient plus là. Il n'avait pas était surpris cependant quand seul son frère bénéficia de leur héritage. C'était un secret pour personne qu'il avait était renié quand il les avait quitté.

***

Le 31 Juillet de l'année suivante, James et Lily accueillir leur fils Harry. Sa naissance fut à la fois une grande joie mais aussi une grande inquiétude. En effet, depuis bientôt plusieurs mois le Pr Dumbledore les avait informé qu'une prophétie avait été faite sur un enfant qui naitrait à la fin Juillet et donc Harry devait à tout pris naitre en Août. Mais malgré tout ses efforts l'enfant était né avant.

Sirius quant à lui vivait toujours avec Severus, malgré leurs disputes au sujet du Lord Noir, ils vivaient heureux avec leur fille. Il était devenu le parrain du fils de son meilleur amis James et avait promis qu'il veillerait sur lui quoi qu'il arrive.

James n'a jamais révélé l'existence de Samira à sa femme ou à quiconque, mais il vient parfois lui rendre visite avec Harry quand Lily est occupé. Malgré tout les deux enfants n'ont pas l'air de beaucoup s'entendre, en effet Sami ne veut pas partager son père avec Harry, ce qui conduit inévitablement à des crises de larmes de la petite fille.

***

Un an passe où les Potter craigne pour leur vie et celle de leur fils. En effet une personne proche d'eux vendrait des informations les concernant au Lord Noir.

Sirius et Severus s'éloigne de l'Angleterre et parte s'installer en France, afin de protéger leur fille.

Mais le 31 octobre, James et Lily perdent la vie sous la baguette même de Voldemort laissant derrière eux leur fils unique Harry.

Peu de temps après Sirius est arrêté pour le meurtre de Peter et pour avoir vendu les Potter.

Severus ne sait plus ce qui vrai ou non. Il aime Sirius et pense que jamais il n'aurait put faire une chose pareil à son meilleur ami mais tout ces témoins de la mort de Peter, ainsi que les quelques Mangemorts qui lui disent que c'était lui l'espion du Lord, le faisait douter, même Dumbledore le penser coupable.

Au moment où il apprit que Sirius ne reviendrait jamais, il l'avait d'abord pleuré mais il était rapidement passé à la haine … Comment pouvait-il vivre avec un homme pendant deux ans et ne pas le connaitre … il décida de le haïr pour tout ce qu'il lui avait promis et qu'il ne fera jamais, pour leur fille qui ne verrait jamais son autre père et aussi pour sa vie qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais changer.

Le Lord avait peut-être disparus cette nuit là mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne revienne et là il devrait y faire face seul …

Certains diront qu'il est préférable d'avoir aimé et perdu que de ne jamais avoir aimé, mais en cet instant Severus en douter fortement.

THE END

* * *


End file.
